Mirror Man
by Blond Gamer Girl
Summary: Last in anthology more to come- see profile. Draco has a fantastic life with Hermione and his children. Someone decides to steal his life without anyone knowing. Youtube is bennyletendre 10.31.08 re-edits on some chapters
1. Vignettes of the Minister of Magic

Chapter 1 – Vignettes of Draco's Relations

Chapter 1 – Vignettes of the Minister of Magic[Minuet by Boccherini]

The Thrill of Victory

To the east, with long silent strides broken only by the rhythmic clicking of his dragon's head cane, the young Minister of Magic with his head tilted slightly upwards, strode through the halls of Hogwarts: a tall sinewy, striking figure with ice blue eyes on a handsome visage that reflected fewer than his thirty years. From beneath an emerald green beret, long straight silver hair and an emerald green velvet cape flowed elegantly behind him in the brisk October breeze. The sea of students parted giving him a wide berth from either fear or respect, not that it mattered to him which. An Auror of smaller stature with dark hair and eyes, slightly schoolmarm looking tried desperately to keep up.

A few days prior, with the blare of metal music from the opening band, Draco wandered backstage, hoping to meet Locust Swarm. Unexpectedly, he spotted his seven-year-old son Sev receiving lessons from the lead guitarist, on what had to be a stolen guitar. During his early childhood, Sev would drum with sticks but Draco hadn't realized how much his son's interest had grown until he saw him play. Unable to blow his own cover, he became Sev's unknown guardian angel. Per Harry's new rule, if the Minister went somewhere public unescorted, on purely non-minister functions, he needed to don a disguise due to possible terrorist attacks.

Upon his return to the Ministry, he ordered an inventory audit to verify the missing guitar from the Muggle Affairs Department and they discovered a missing broom from Confiscated Materials as well, affirming Scorpius' interest in flying. In the meantime, Hermione investigated the events at Hogwarts along with the potions' inventory at home. Purposefully, Hermione delayed informing the headmaster thus allowing Sev to remember the concert day as one of his most enjoyable.

The next evening, as he combed Hermione's near Rapunzel hair, they discussed the boys' behavior. "I had them take a Muggle IQ test and they're geniuses by not only wizard standards but by Muggle as well. Scorpius is stronger in logic skills while Severus is more creative."

"I thought as much. I knew you made good breeding stock."

She giggled with that comment. "Well, I guess you're in charge of discipline since they fear your punishments more than mine. Funny, they are so well behaved and mannered most of the time that people even remark how lovely it is to have them around. Instead of childish idiotic behavior, they pull these elaborate schemes that they think they can get away with."

Draco suddenly stopped combing her hair and leaned her back so he could study her innocent face. "Unfortunately, the breeding stock has passed along her penchant for shenanigans as well."

"You can't put the blame for this on me. Besides isn't plotting and scheming the Slytherin way and even moreso the Malfoy way."

"Yes it is but getting caught is the Gryffindor way, entirely." While he she looked at him crossly, he laughed heartily. "Remember your school years." That remark made her more perturbed which made him laugh even harder.

"I remember them well." Grabbing her wand, she darted into her dressing room and brought back a red box. As he continued to laugh, she whisked her wand and leather straps levitated out and tied him to the bedposts. "You're getting punished for them, naughty dragon." The events that followed that night brought a smile to his lips.

The Agony of Defeat

To the west, in another hallway, with their heads down and shoulders hunched, two tall, slightly lanky, Slytherin boys with long silver hair, the taller with wavy and the other bone straight, trudged slowly to their doom. Both started Hogwarts early in an accelerated program where they attended for one month each semester until they were of age to start regular classes. Once they did, they could take their finals early and enjoy shortened school years with extended weekends. Their parents, especially their mother, delighted at the news. Scorpius, now eight, helped his brother Severus, now seven, who struggled slightly with the class.

"Sev, this isn't fair. Its Mother's turn to punish us," remarked Scorpius. Once they figured out the punishment pattern of how Father and Mother alternated, they planned their pranks accordingly. Since Mother lessened their sentences with time off for good behavior, they ensured the major heists fell in her domain. Of course, the ultimate goal was to not get caught but planned as if they would. Sometimes they would pull an innocuous prank to deliberately get caught by their father if they had already planned a major one in advance so it could fall in their mother's domain. "I counted on every contingency. Everything went exactly as I planned it so how did we get caught?"

"Who knows? When Father interrogates us, lift your head a little, look really sad and pout a little. Like this." Sev pursed his bottom lip slightly.

"That only works on Mother and even then we still get punished just not as severely," Scorpius countered.

"Maybe if the two of us do it at the same time it will work? Besides, what do we have to lose?"

"Alright Sev, I doubt if it will work on him. On the bright side, he can't throw us in Azkaban; Mother wouldn't allow it."

"Not until we're older," Sev gloomily commented.

Ever since he could remember, Severus Malfoy loved music while his brother enjoyed flying. With the two days a week their father brought them with him to the Ministry, they figured out the bureaucracy of the organization in order to achieve their goal. Months ago, they stole a guitar from the Muggle Affairs Department along with a broom from Confiscated Inventory. Without any formal training, Severus taught himself a few chords and eventually a melody. To cover for each other Scorpius would tell everyone they were flying together on their flying carpet Tarooj, leaving him to practice his music and Scorpius to try daring stunts on his stolen broom.

Through a contest, Severus won tickets to see Locust Swarm and get a private lesson from their lead guitarist. Without hesitation, he abused the Malfoy name when they saw he was too young to be a winner. The ordeal left him with one problem: skipping school. As usual, Scorpius hatched a plan to resolve the situation. First thing the morning of the concert, he feigned illness excusing him from classes. That afternoon for the nurse's follow-up, his brother feigned illness after swigging some Polyjuice potion to become him: one of several potions they nicked from home before leaving for school. The day after his return, the headmaster somehow found out he faked a cold.

Though both boys had already received school detention, they dreaded their next punishment far more: Father. As they waited in the Nostalgia Room, both looked at the old photos of prior students at Hogwarts. When they saw the picture of Father during his first year, both boys almost flipped.

"Sev, you and Father could be twins," Scorpius said with laughter.

"You looked quite a bit like Grandfather but with Mum's eyes," Sev quipped.

"It is a burden the Malfoy men must endure: being the best looking wizards of our class," Father announced from behind, making them jump. "Was it worth it?" He closed the door while his Auror bodyguard waited outside; a new policy Harry Potter enforced.

"That depends on our punishment," Sev replied putting on his most heartrending face ever. Both boys waited until the door fully closed before hugging Father per the 'dignity in public' decree.

"Stop the pouty faces. You know I don't fall for that. Besides, pouting is undignified." After hugging them back, Father grinned ear to ear. "I'm quite proud of my creativity this time." Both boys hung their heads looking remorseful. "First, let's go over why your plan failed. By the way, I am furious over this incident."

"We don't know why it failed," Scorpius volunteered. "Everything went according to plan."

"Gives you something to think about doesn't it?" Both boys nodded and braced themselves for their sentence.

"First you stole inventory from the Ministry. Your punishment for that is to file a few stacks of paperwork without the use of magic: correctly or else." While Father paced, both boys lowered their heads more. "Secondly, you stole from our potions supply closet. For that, you will write, by hand, the ingredients and instructions for twenty innocuous potions that I have chosen. Third, for feigning illness while perfectly healthy, you will jog around the outer perimeter of the mansion for two laps. Your mother will pace you."

Both boys woefully looked at each other and nodded. "Yes, Father."

Suddenly, they jumped with fright at the monsoon of volume and force that followed. He pointed his finger angrily at Severus. "DON'T YOU EVER GO TO A PUBLIC FORUM LIKE THAT OR TRAVEL OUTSIDE OF HOME OR HOGWARTS AGAIN WITHOUT PROPER ESCORT!" He then pointed to Scorpius. "FOR FUTURE REFERENCE, THE SAME GOES FOR YOU!" Sev saw fear in Scorpius' eyes as well; the only time he ever did was when Father bellowed. "You could have been kidnapped or killed for being the sons of the Malfoy family, of the Minister or of a famous author." Father snapped his fingers and pointed furiously. "Look me in the eyes so you know I mean business." Instantly, their heads jerked up. "For travelling by yourself," he yelled as he pointed at Severus. "And for engineering it so he could," he yelled as he pointed to Scorpius. "Grandfather has generously offered to escort you around the school grounds for two days to ensure your safety. While under his authority, you will obey his every word and he won't let you out of his sight for a moment for an entire 48 hour. If it ever happens again, it will be for a week and will increase each time thereafter."

As they looked at each other, their jaws dropped open and their eyes widened. Whenever, Father promised a ghastly punishment he followed through since the family honor backed his word. They had already tested him a couple of times and failed. "No," they said at the same time in the whiniest voices they had. Both boys buried their heads in his cape.

As instructed, Scorpius pleaded with his father and pursed his bottom lip. "We won't ever do that again. Please Father, have mercy."

"Can Grandmother guard us instead? Please." Sev clutched his father's cape where he had buried his face, glancing up with a doleful look in his eyes, ensuring his bottom lip trembled profoundly. "Have mercy on your own flesh and blood!"

"Malfoys do not beg nor do they show mercy. Punishment begins this weekend. Your grandfather will join you Monday here at Hogwarts. However, I will lessen your sentence if you can figure out how you could have accomplished your goals without getting into trouble. Once your sentence is complete, we'll discuss matters further Sunday afternoon."

"How did you find out then," Sev asked.

"Because I am your father and I will always be one spell ahead of you." He hugged his sullen offspring goodbye. "Though I punish you, I still love you."

Encouragement

That Sunday after completing their punishment, both boys entered their father's study. Knowing they would spend two days with their grandfather at his finest, Draco kept the filing minimal and the potions simple. "Have you figured out how you could have avoided this?" They shook their heads. From behind his desk, he removed a guitar and broom. "You could've simply asked. Both of you will have two hours worth of lessons on weekends starting next weekend. Next month, once you're out of school, you will have longer and more frequent lessons."

They hugged him. "Thank you, Father. You're the best."

That Monday, Grandfather dutifully joined them at Hogwarts and so began their two-day adventure. For two days, they behaved impeccably while not one other student came within fifty yards of them but none snickered anywhere within earshot. Moreover, all the students in their classes behaved as well. However, they learned to exude the famous Malfoy arrogance at Grandfather's insistence. They proudly strode with their heads slightly tilted upwards at all times. Every lapse of that behavior, no matter how slight, brought two hours dignified walking practice while reciting all of the family traditions, privately within the Room of Requirement.

Saturday, promptly at ten in the morning, Scorpius joined Draco on the grounds of Malfoy Manor both with brooms in hand. They practiced sharp turns with increasing speed using trees and other natural objects in a pseudo obstacle course. "Father, I can go faster."

"I know you can but I want you to practice more so you'll be safe. Don't worry, I'll train you to be the best seeker ever. Next weekend we'll go faster." During their next break, Draco started to pour some Earl Grey tea for them both. "I wish I had packed the Oolong instead."

With a smile, Scorpius removed a flagon from his pack and poured for them both. "Sweetened with honey and a touch of lemon," he remarked.

"You always seem to know." Affectionately, he wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "By the way, I appreciate how you fly with Astrum on Tarooj. I know it's not something you want to do."

"You're wrong, Father. She's my little sister and I want to look after her."

"You're a great kid, always looking after your siblings." Draco presented several tickets to see one the Irish Quidditch team practices the following month. "I'm taking you and your brother next month. You'll be up close and personal so you can get the entire team's autographs. Just stay out of trouble until then."

"I will." Scorpius grinned from ear to ear. "Thank you so much Father."

The following Sunday afternoon, sensing a piercing pain from Severus, Draco grabbed his wand and called for him. Scorpius ran through the house calling for Severus as well, sensing his agony through their fraternal bond. Then Draco noticed Narcissa's broom missing though she didn't take it. Outside the mansion, Draco listened using his veela abilities. Within the woods, east of the house, he heard the faint cries of his son. After apparating nearer, he tracked him down. Next to a smashed broom, Severus laid crying with two broken bones protruding from his arm. "Severus, other than your arm, does it hurt anywhere else?" He didn't want to risk aggravating any internal injuries.

"No," Severus sobbed. With revulsion in his eyes, he continually looked at the sickening wound.

"Sev, close your eyes and focus on my voice. You're being very brave." Then he cradled his son and apparated into his bedroom. "I'll be right back." Quickly, he retrieved some numbing and healing potions. First, Sev swallowed the numbing potion. "Close your eyes while I set the bone." Thankfully, Hermione insisted they take an extensive first aid course; figuring two boys would inspire each other into all kinds of trouble. The setting didn't need to be perfect since the potion would take care of the rest.

"Scorpius," he called.

"I've got mum covered, Father."

Knowing Hermione, she would appear in the fireplace his study. Through the veela familial bonds they could sense injury if painful enough.

"How much trouble am I in?" Teary, Sev's eyes pleaded.

"Sev, I'm not even thinking about that now. I'm just glad you're alright." Once his injury healed, Draco wiped away the blood while his son continued to shed tears. "Why did you take a broom?" Severus' bottom lip trembled while he sniffled. "Please tell me," he said in a soothing tone. "Whatever you tell me, I won't get angry." Both boys knew he could detect lies so they never bothered.

"I want to fly like Scorpius," he tearfully confessed.

"Why? You have a talent for music and your music teacher says you're exceptional with only two lessons behind you." Severus hadn't shown any particular interest in flying other than riding Tarooj, their flying carpet. While Sev had been shown a couple of basic maneuvers, he never tried racing in the woods which is what Draco was sure he did in order to have smashed the broom so badly and sustained such an injury. Cheerless ice blue eyes silently stared back at him. "Tell me, everything."

"I wanted you to be proud of me like you are Scorpius," he confessed tearing up.

"I am proud of you. Why do you think I'm not?"

"Because I can't fly like him and become a seeker like you were. He's the son you wanted not me." Now tears poured from his eyes.

As Draco looked down, he saw the mirror image of himself as a child when he sobbed because he thought his father wasn't proud of him for receiving his trophy at flying camp. Though first in his age group, he didn't get the overall flying award. As a child, making his father proud and winning his love was all that mattered to him. When he thought he didn't have it, it broke his heart. Indeed, it made him a total prat during his childhood.

Though Draco practiced strict discipline with his children, this time his son deserved compassion. Though compassion didn't come to him easily, with his family it did. Lately, he had worried that disciplining his children might make them love him less. Against his shoulder, he felt the moisture of Sev's tears amongst a few poignant whimpers.

"I am proud of you and I love you." Then he looked his son in the eyes who still seemed doubtful. "You are very special to me. Grandfather named your brother while I named you. I named you after a war hero and the best teacher Hogwarts has ever known who happened to be my most favorite teacher ever. Do you know why I named you after him?" Sev shook his head. "Because when you were born, I wanted everyone to know how special you were to me." With that, a slight smile crossed Sev's face but he still sniffled.

When Draco thought about this recent turn of events, he understood why Severus felt the way he did. For two hours a week, he privately taught Scorpius how to fly since he could teach him. On the other hand, he hired a music tutor for Severus. Though only two hours a week of private time between him and his eldest son, they tipped the scales of love and pride to Scorpius' favor as Severus perceived them. Indeed, his father's affection and a mere two hours of a week of his time meant more to Severus than his music. In turn, that meant more to Draco than most everything else in his life.

"Sev, I envy you that you can play music. Ever since I can remember, I wanted to be able to play but I don't have the talent. Instead, I can only appreciate it. Since no one in the family loves music like we do, I was wondering if you wanted to sit with me for a couple hours a week and listen to CD's and learn about Muggle music. We can attend some concerts together until you're a teenager and dread spending time with your father."

Sev laughed at that comment. "Concerts would be great. What are CD's?"

"I'll be right back and show you." He apparated into his study and grabbed a CD player with some of his favorite CD's Hermione's parents bought for him when they learned of his love of music. Once he returned, he showed them to Severus. "I enchanted this Muggle CD player so it will play in our world." He showed Severus how to load a CD. "This is Oomph; one of my latest discoveries. What do you think?"

"They're great."

"Later we'll listen to some Elvis. Do you want to listen to CD's with me for a couple of hours a week?"

"Yes, Father." After Sev hugged him tightly, his tears completely dried. Seeing Severus eyes light up like Christmas by just promising to spend time with him, Draco realized that he was Severus' hero just for being a father.

Sometime in November…

Within the governor's office, now with pictures of an additional generation of Malfoy adorning its walls, both Malfoy men enjoyed their breakfast of Crepes Suzette while Draco poured his father some tea. "As head of this family, I shouldn't have to sneak out of my own home to avoid prison food and my morning torture."

"It's called a healthy diet and exercise so we can keep you around for a very long time but a treat every now and then can't hurt."

"I'm 54 years old. My wife shouldn't be dictating my diet and my children using medieval torture devices."

"Yes Father and you look like you're in your mid forties still and mother looks even younger. I'd hardly call weights torture devices. Besides, be glad Hermione only has you jog with her and Mother. The Pilates hurts worse. You'd better eat just in case mother pops in for a surprise visit." Both enjoyed a side of bacon first.

"Father, I talked to the boys and explained what Half-Bloods and Mudbloods were. They asked because some derogatory remarks were directed at them when they were in school last." As he sipped his tea, Lucius shifted slightly while he stared at the table. "I also told them about Voldemort and the Malfoy's involvement in the matter. I explained that we were misguided and have since changed. They now know about Death Eaters and your prison stay. Better they find out from us than from their peers. " With that, his father's jaw muscle tensed visibly. "You'll need to speak to them. They have questions."

"Now they won't respect me as head of the family," he bitterly stated.

"They respect you and obey you without question. Though they stick together which usually makes them impervious to bullying, I overheard Sev say that if anyone picks on them, they'll say their grandfather will handle the situation because he single handedly defeated over a dozen Death Eaters without a wand and he's not afraid to go to Azkaban."

With a devious chuckle, Lucius' mood lightened. "Very well, I'll speak to them tonight." A slight smile crossed his face. "Now that Sev cut his hair, I have to remind myself that it is him running around and not you. He certainly is a character."

"That he is. First, he creates the schemes. Then Scorpius plans them. They're honing their skill, which worries me. Soon my punishments won't be enough." Smiling Draco ate a few more bites. "I told them that my Malfoy tradition will be to create a family prison cell in Azkaban where each male Malfoy upon the age of eighteen will serve two years as a way to pay it forward. That seems to have worked for now." Lucius momentarily glared at him but he smiled back in jest. "Hermione believes Sev cut his hair as homage to me once he realized that we could be twins. Imitation is the sincerest form of flattery."

"Indeed it is." With that, his father looked at Draco's long silver hair, familial wardrobe along with his cane and smiled. "Since you're bringing Astrum to the office with you on Monday, I'll babysit her from 1PM to 3PM. I'm having a late lunch and business meeting with the editor of Mode et Société that I wish for her to attend. I'll take care of her for the rest of the afternoon."

"No need. She's so well behaved and stays out of trouble unlike the boys." Seeing the rather perturbed look on his father's face, he changed his mind. "But then again, since she speaks French so fluently thanks to your lessons, I guess it would be a learning experience for her."

Draco smiled as he thought of his four-year-old daughter, Astrum with her silver hair that had Hermione's curls, his eyes, and Narcissa's face with Hermione's pixie nose. Mentally, she took after Lucius, inheriting his superb linguistic skills with Hermione's cleverness. As for personality, she was vivacious, inheriting his charm without his obnoxiousness. Once she hit puberty, he planned to get her a magical chastity belt no matter how much she objected.

While the Nor'easter blew outside in the wintery mix of sleet and snow, inside the Malfoy home, the scent of pine and cinnamon filled the air. Dinner preparations began while Narcissa added the last of the Black family's secret blend of mulling spices to the cider and wine. She jumped when her son snuck behind her. "Merry Christmas Mother"

"Happy Christmas, Draco."

"You're going to love your present," he said with a wink. Suddenly before her a large bright red envelope with Asian lettering in gold all over it appeared.

"You're father still hasn't wised up to our scheming."

"Mother, you deserve to travel. Just because Father is so particular about everything being exactly as he likes it and has been everywhere already, doesn't mean you shouldn't get to do what you want. This way he can't refuse, especially since Tinkey will travel with you ensuring everything meets his standards. Just let me know where you to go before your anniversary since refusing a present from his son would be an insult."

"Very true. By the way, the boys' teachers have said they're looking forward to seeing them in February."

"Thank you for coming up with a program for them. With them being home a little more often, Hermione won't miss them as much. You should see what we got them: for Scorpius a full Quidditch set, for Sev a grand piano and my little girl an Abraxan colt. I can't wait for them to see them." As he kissed her cheek, Narcissa smiled to herself.

Covertly, Draco moseyed down the hall to ensure the boys didn't sneak a peek at their presents. _I have a fantastic life. _Ever so briefly, a man with a thin face and long hair in the hallway mirror watched unnoticed, before fading into oblivion. He thought the Minister had a fantastic life as well, one worth stealing.


	2. The Minister's Two Favorite Ladies

Chapter 1 – Vignettes of Draco's Relations

Chapter 2 Chapter 2 The Minister's Two Favorite Ladies

The Minister's Sex Kitten[Ooh La La by Goldfrapp]

After her husband left for work, Hermione received a note that Father wanted to speak with her. Now touring through the orient with Narcissa for a few weeks, Lucius managed her career remotely during what should have been a slow time allowing her to work on her next book. "Good morning Hermione," Lucius said in the fireplace. "I trust you, my son and my grandchildren are well." Though Lucius maintained his icy manner, everyone knew he cared. Narcissa insisted these were the happiest years of their marriage.

"We're fine. The boys are doing excellent in school so far this time around without incident. Draco's doing brilliantly on the Ministry front as well as home. Since I'm far ahead of schedule on my writing, I'm taking Astrum for a girl's day out. How are you and Mother?"

"We are doing well and the trip has been most pleasurable. Hermione, I have received last minute word from Estácio de Sá in South America that their opening up their student populace to participate in the Coeus Awards and would like you to speak with the teachers about the program. While there, they would like you to attend a Quidditch practice of the Tarapoto Tree-Skimmers and of course sign autographs. You would need to leave first thing tomorrow. Are you interested?"

Though a benefit to her career, moreover she supported education even though last minute. "Of course, it sounds wonderful."

"I'll let them know. I hope your trip is a pleasant one."

"Thank you. Please send Mother our love. We love you too Father."

Lucius shifted slightly while his eyes darted away. "Thanks. Goodbye."

With that, she smiled. _Lucius would always be Lucius._

Hermione dressed Astrum in a pink lacey dress with matching purse and shoes, perfect for around town. "You are the most adorable little girl ever." After, she shopped for new outfits for her daughter since she grew like a weed. Then they visited the spa where they both got their hair done. Once she finished Astrum's hair curled in long silvery tendrils making her look like the cutest doll she had ever seen. Though she loved all her children equally, Astrum was the best anniversary present Draco ever gave her.

For lunch, they went to the Ministry for a surprise visit where Draco finished a speech to some visiting witches for a piece by Witch Weekly. "Well Astrum, you're going to have Father all to yourself for a few days." Months ago, Astrum got upset because Draco spent more time with the boys than with her. To compensate, once a month now he arranged a date day with her where he would take her anywhere she wanted to go.

Once he finished, several witches gathered around him for a private audience. Within the small swarm, a few brushed against him in a forward flirtatious manner. Inquisitively, Astrum observed the giggling passel. "They want Father all to themselves too."

Out of the mouths of babes came the truth. Due to his looks, status and charm, her husband always attracted the attention of witches but now that he held power, the situation exacerbated itself. With the veela bond, neither of them would ever cheat but she ensured he never regretted it. Though she just wanted to yell, "Get your breasts off of my husband," she had a better solution.

As she gently pushed through the crowd carrying her daughter, he noticed her. With a smile, he said, "Everyone as you know, this is my beautiful wife and internationally famous author Hermione Malfoy and my adorable little girl Astrum who is the apple of her father's eye." With an innocuous quick kiss to her, he took Astrum who didn't abide by the 'dignity in public' decree, hugged and kissed him profusely. "Lunch," he mouthed.

Leaving Astrum with him since she acted as the perfect barrier between the flirtatious witches and her husband while the press ate it up, she grabbed some lunch for the three of them and met him in his office. Wherein, she told him the news of her departure. "You're not upset are you?"

"Of course not," he replied. "Becoming a family man only helped my career while you made sacrifices. You stayed home for each of them during their first two years which you put your career to the back burner since babies need their mums more." This is something she debated with him when he suggested a wet nurse and nanny. "My Baby Star and I will be just fine."

"Are you sure you can handle everything without a house elf?" Tinkey travelled with his parents and Draco was helpless when it came to mundane tasks.

"If I get into any trouble, I'll have Harry come over. He's better than a house elf."

After hearing from Harry about their trip to New York, she knew it was true. That evening she and Astrum ate dinner alone before returning home since Draco had a prior business commitment. Before Draco was due to arrive, she put Astrum to bed.

Wearing a virgin white teddy, garter and thigh highs, Hermione awaited her husband. Lying on top of their bed, she dozed a moment. As she awoke, though her eyes remained closed, she felt hungry eyes devouring every inch of her, ready to pounce. "Oh Minister," she giggled in a girlish voice. "I've been waiting so long to meet you. You're so handsome and powerful." She cooed and writhed on the bed. "I'll do anything you want." When nothing happened, she opened her eyes to find herself alone.

Later Hermione heard Draco's footsteps in the hallway so she repeated herself. "Anything I want?"

"Anything and everything you want Minister?"

"I'll do things to you that you wouldn't dream possible. But first, I want a pole dance," he said as he glanced at one of the posts of the bed. "Then a lap dance. Afterwards, you'll see just how powerful the Minister can be." Positioning his favorite chair for the best view, he sat and watched the show while enjoying a glass of wine. "It's good to be the Minister."

As she luxuriated in her bath still tingling, Draco walked in, the ends of his hair slightly damp from his shower, top off showing his lovely muscular chest that she always enjoyed looking at. _Learning exotic dance as exercise and a way to kink up my marriage paid off. It drove my dragon wild. _ "Minister, you're the best. My toes curled for almost two hours."

"Well, I was elected for a reason." Then he kissed her, starting softly, slowly ending in a deep hungry crescendo. "Though I'll miss you, don't feel guilty. Have fun in South America." Later, when he popped his head in, she saw he wore full pajamas. "You'll need to dress conservatively to bed. Little nightmare but I've got it covered."

Hurriedly, Hermione finished her bath and dressed to find Astrum sitting in her father's lap. "Astrum, I'm not going anywhere. Mother will be gone for a few days but not me."

"Mother, keep Father here. I don't want him to go." Astrum seemed more upset than she ever had been by any other nightmare, normally brought by loud thunderstorms only.

"Believe me, he wants to stay. I won't let him leave and if he ever did I would bring him back." She hugged her.

"I have three adorable children, two sets of excellent parents and a wonderful wife." He hugged her tightly. "To top it off, I have loyal friends and a rewarding career. I couldn't ask for a better life. Why would I want to leave? I will always be here for you. I promise."

With an exchange of a knowing look, both could tell Astrum still worried. "Why don't we hold on to him tightly tonight?"

"You have to stay, Father." Astrum dozed on top of her father's chest while Hermione curled up next to him, holding him as well so he couldn't float away.

Astrum– The Minister's Baby Star

In her room of lace and ruffles of lavender and cream that she chose herself, her fourth birthday present from her family, Astrum awoke looking forward to her workday as she freshened up. Mother left for a few days for a signing tour in South America while Grandfather and Grandmother traveled in the Orient. With her brothers away at Hogwarts, she could play with any toy she wanted without waiting. When Father told her that she would have to spend a couple of days with him at the office as his assistant, she gladly agreed so she could eventually become the Minister herself. First she would become a tycoon like Grandfather since he was teaching all about business. Though she loved spending time with Father, she couldn't wait for Mother to return tomorrow since Mother took her to even more fun places and dressed her up in cute dresses with ribbons in her hair.

Before she left, Mother put together several chic business outfits for her. Today's outfit would be a dark green shiny dress with pretty clasps called frogs that Grandfather and Grandmother sent from China. In the hall, she heard Father's footsteps once he finished punching the bag so she ran out of her room to greet him. "Father, do I look good for the office?"

"You look perfect." Then he kissed her cheek. "After I shower and dress, I'll braid your hair for you before we eat and go to the office." As she shifted her feet, she stared at the floor. "Why the pouty face?"

"Can you just comb it? Mum braids better."

"You got me there. I'll just comb it."

"Can I be Minister like you?"

"I'm counting on it." He kissed her forehead.

While there, she flew Tarooj to the various offices, taking files and running errands for Father. Then they had lunch with Uncle Harry. After a long day, they went to Grandfather and Grandmother Granger's home for a delicious dinner like they did each night since Mother left. At home, when she went to bed, Father read her a book that Mother wrote before he kissed her goodnight.

At their manor, Astrum saw Grandfather and Uncle Harry approach Father with their wands out. Then they said "Avada Kedavra!" With a flash of green light, Father fell and wouldn't wake up. Both started to cry. Grandfather never cried. Astrum screamed. From her charm bracelet, her spirit guardian kept telling her to wake up.

"Astrum, baby, you were having a nightmare. You're ok." Her father hugged her. "You want to tell me about it?"

"You were at home. Grandfather and Uncle Harry cast a spell that shot green light at you. They said avada kedavra. You wouldn't wake up. Then they started crying."

"Astrum, never repeat those words they said. They're very bad words." He hugged her tightly. "You know the two of them would never hurt me."

Though he comforted his daughter, he did worry since she described the killing curse accurately, a curse she had never been exposed to verbally or visually. He wondered if she would have the gift of visions. If his enemies took Polyjuice potion to look like Father and Harry, they wouldn't cry over his dead body but gloat. If someone took the potion to look like him, the body would revert and they wouldn't cry.

In his study, he held his daughter tightly and silently commanded his Falsus Plume to notate her dream and his conclusions. Then he sent the note via owl to Harry's office so he could have it first thing in the morning.

Tightly Astrum clung to Father because he kept the nightmares away. "My Baby Star, I promise to protect you from the nightmare. Why don't you sleep next to me tonight?" She nodded already half asleep.

8:30 AMLondon time

The next morning when Astrum awoke, Father smiled at her. "Everything is fine. Mother will be home later this morning. We can have lunch with her. Why don't you get ready while I workout?"

"Alright Father." With that, she ran to her room. She freshened up and donned her lavender outfit with matching hat.

9:30 AM

When Father didn't come through the hall at his normal time, she went to the gym to find him but he wasn't there. "Father!" After searching through his study and other rooms, she heard some tinkering in the lab. From behind, she saw Father, still in his robe, drinking a vile of bright orange liquid. "Father, what are you drinking?" When he turned around, she looked into his eyes. "You're not my father!"


	3. Something Wicked Comes Forth

Chapter 1 – Vignettes of Draco's Relations

Chapter 3 – Something Wicked Comes Forth [O Fortuna by Orff]

"Astrum, come here," he tried to command above her screaming.

"Run Astrum," her spirit guardian commanded.

She raced to her bedroom and locked the door, hiding under the bed. Moments later from her mirror, she heard, "Baby Star?"

"Father?" As she crawled from under her bed, she saw in her mirror a hazy image of a man that looked like her father but thinner and sickly. From within his eyes, she knew her father.

"Listen and do exactly as I tell you. I'm going to cast a spell on you that will make you like a ghost. Then you need to run as fast as you can to my study. Run through the walls and rooms since you'll be able to. Hop on Tarooj and tell him Potter Emergency. Always remember, I love you."

"Two spells at once and wand-less? That's impossible." Astrum heard Mother in the background. "You'll hemorrhage."

"No, I'm scared. That man is out there. I hear him in the hallway."

"Please do as I ask," Father said.

"No," she said as she wiped some tears. "I'm too scared."

"ASTRUM MALFOY, YOU WILL OBEY ME. WHEN I SAY GO YOU WILL RUN THROUGH THE WALLS TO MY STUDY AS FAST AS YOU CAN; HOP ON TAROOJ AND SAY POTTER EMERGENCY OR ELSE!"

When Father yelled like that, she and her brothers obeyed. The faint image of her father commanded "Spiritus" and then said "Go!"

Without hesitation, she raced across the hall through the man that wasn't Father but she didn't stop because her real father told her not to. She crossed through various rooms to Father's study. Briefly, she caught a glimpse of Father in his study mirror with his nose bleeding profusely. She commanded Tarooj "Potter Emergency" just as the large window in his study shattered outwards for Tarooj to fly through.

8:45 AM (London time)4:45 AM Brazil

While in South America, from a disturbed sleep, hours before her alarm, Hermione awoke sensing something wrong with Draco. Several times, she tried to contact him through the Floo in his study but to no avail. When she focused, she sensed illness. Due to his veela inheritance and superb physique, she couldn't recall him having a sick day since they had been together.

She wondered if his punching bag got in a few good punches like the last time. All her children were out flying: Scorpius on his broom, Astrum her colt and Sev on Tarooj. All including her panicked except for Scorpius who because of his innately honed veela instincts, stronger than his siblings, assured them it was nothing. Hastily, she dressed and packed her bags. _Maybe I'm overreacting. _ Once she finished packing, she tried to contact him again but to no avail.

From this distance, using the family portkey, the world spun for a good fifteen minutes but she knew her husband needed her. Feeling very dizzy, she levitated her bags and walked towards the manor. "Astrum! Draco! Where are you? Draco, are you ill?" She ran to Astrum's bedroom to find it empty. "Astrum? Draco? Are you sick?" Then she opened the door to her bedroom to see the back of her husband as he slouched on the edge of the bed. Though she had a nagging odd worry, she kneeled in front of him, taking his hands. "Draco, what's wrong?"

"I missed you so much." With his words, she felt longing. "I can't live without you. I love you." An odd timber in his voice made her feel desired.

The moment she looked into those sad eyes she knew he wasn't her husband but only Malfoys were allowed into the home without invite. "You're not my husband."

Gently his arms encircled her waist and he lowered her to the bed. "I am your husband." Now with his weight on top of her she couldn't move. "I've missed you so much. We're back together." Then he kissed her. "You love me. We're going to be together forever."

As he kissed her and whispered how much he loved her, she almost felt that he loved her and she desired him. However, she didn't feel the connection with him like she did her Draco. _Maybe he's possessed. With the home's defenses, this can't be an imposter. _Then she pushed with all her might against him. "No!" With a vice like grip, he grabbed her wrists. As she felt the bones in her wrists breaking from his veela strength, she screamed in agony.

For a second, his eyes widened hearing the crack of her wrists. "I'm your husband! You were a little minx a few nights ago!" As he held her wrists with one hand, he tore at her shirt and then her skirt. "You love me! Give me what is mine!"

In his eyes, she saw sadistic animalism without love, his veela side without the bond or love they had. Though she could normally fight off an attacker, with his veela strength and reflexes she couldn't. "Only for my husband!" She wiggled free and bolted but he grabbed her around her chest and threw her back on the bed. As he did, she felt her ribs crack, piercing one of her lungs.

"You love me! Only me!"

For a moment, she felt sheer terror and hopelessness to the point of just letting him have what he wanted. Remembering her vow to her Draco to forsake all others gave her strength. Despite the agony, she punched him square in the nose. Pain shot through her wrist. With a loud pop, their dresser mirror cracked and the shards hit him but not her since he loomed over her. With only seconds of consciousness left, caughing blood, she concentrated as best she could through the pain and apparated to the home's entrance and tapped the Malfoy crest, an emergency notification to the head of the family. _Dear God, please don't let him get near my children._

When Harry arrived at his office to what he thought would be a slow day, he found a note from Draco awaiting him.

_HP,_

_Normally, I would wait to come in to tell you this but I might be running a little late. Astrum had a nightmare so we both will be sleeping in. Moments ago, she awoke screaming that you and my father used the killing curse on me here at Malfoy Manor. Afterwards, you both stood over my body weeping. Though she has never been exposed to it visually or verbally, she described the curse accurately to every detail. Perhaps, she has the gift of visions. For this matter, we should maybe develop a strategy so we can always know each other's identity in case of polyjuice use. My father is on vacation in the orient and is not expected back for a few days. Upon his return, I would like to discuss this matter with him also._

_DM_

Due to the recent terrorist attacks, Harry now worried. Killing the Minister would be a grand coup. Recently, he insisted on at least one bodyguard for him with the exception being Malfoy Manor due to its magical defenses. Those defenses he entrusted to protect his own family when faced with danger due to his position as Chief Auror. With the note in mind, Harry drew up some plans to counteract polyjuice use and avoid mistaken identity.

Later Ginny's head appeared in the fireplace. "Harry, you need to come home now. Astrum arrived just now on her magic carpet crying that something has happened to Draco."

Instantly, Harry hopped in the Floo to arrive home. Within, Ginny soothed Astrum. "Astrum, tell me what happened."

"When I found Father in the lab, he wasn't my father. Then Father appeared in the mirror and turned me into a ghost so I could come here." As long as she remained distraught, he knew he couldn't get a clear answer.

"Ginny, Draco sent me a note last night described some dream events that I cannot allow to happen. Don't worry since I'm not the one in danger. I'm going to Malfoy Manor. Please calm Astrum and get as many details as to what happened as you can. She's the key to all this. I'll take the carpet." Draco had told him that the flying carpet contained a spirit similar to a gentle poltergeist. As much as the Malfoy children flew it, it knew the grounds of the manor probably more so than the owners.

Swiftly on command, Harry flew to Malfoy Manor. As they neared, the carpet halted at the edge of the grounds and flew around it. From above, Harry could see Scorpius and Severus standing behind an older boy sword fighting three swords welded by an incorporeal enemy. Then he saw Lucius Malfoy not far away from the other three. A horrific realization struck Harry that this could very well be the dream that Draco described knowing Lucius wouldn't hesitate to use the killing curse.

8:45 AMHogwarts

During their first morning class, Levitations, both Malfoy boys diligently practiced. Suddenly, a foreboding feeling in the pit of his stomach struck Scorpius. Immediately, he grabbed his things. "Sev, its Father. We need to go." Worry crossed Sev's face as well. When their professor objected, he replied as he strode out, "Malfoy business."

"I agree but what about his decree about us travelling unescorted," he countered. "Everyone's in class."

"I know but we need to go now." Scorpius stopped and thought a moment. "However, someone could be setting a trap so we'll get that escort." Quickly, he strode through the halls towards the library. "We'll get Bookworm."

"I don't think Father would consider him a proper escort."

"Father never defined proper; so, in my opinion, a prefect works for me. Since that's the case, I can argue it and we won't get in trouble." Nearer the library, his pace quickened. "No matter what, I'm seeing to Father. Astrum might need us as well."

"I'm with you Scorpius."

Bookworm Brandon Basslethorn

Earlier this month

A dissonance of ridicule interrupted Brandon's snog fest with May Pillares but as a prefect, he dutifully investigated. Near a secluded knoll, a few Slytherin boys harassed one of their own, known as one-half of the Malfoy Miscreants, because of their "Blood Traitor father and Mudblood mother." From his morbid curiousity regarding Death Eaters, he had a familiarity with the family and a thorough knowedge of Voldemort's second in command, their grandfather. As he approached, one boy pinned the youngest to the ground, knee in his chest while squishing his hand as his pals egged him on. "Playing poncey piano, Half-Blood. How about we make it so you can't?"

The younger one's wand lay not far away while one of the hectors tried to shake off a stun spell. From nowhere, the elder brother swooped in on his broom and stunned the bully, freeing his brother who immediately dove for his wand. "Enough!" Brandon held out his wand. Immediately, all parties concerned halted. "This behavior is unacceptable. You will all have detention."

"This is a Slytherin matter." While their leader spoke, the bullies gathered together. "We do not accept your punishment."

"Are you just every shade of stupid there is, or what?" The bullies looked at him dubiously. "If you don't accept my punishment, I shall follow due protocol and write up the matter for the Slytherin prefect with a copy to the Head of Slytherin and the Headmaster. Within my report, I shall highlight the fact that two eight-year-old boys were winning against three second years. Since the rules don't specify how I deliver that report, I planned to write it in the courtyard after classes in fiery lettering.

In shock, they looked at each other. "If you don't write us up, we'll accept your punishment."

"You three will report to the gamekeeper to help with cage cleaning after class tomorrow. Leave now." They rushed off. "You two report to the gymnasium tomorrow afternoon." Though Brandon sympathized with the boys, school rules were school rules. If he didn't punish them, they would face further ridicule from the same bullies. By facing their tormentors, they did the morally correct thing. Tattling would have only made it worse on them. Two years ago, he faced a similar situation.

After Brandon Basslethorn parents died when he was four, his muggle grandfather adopted him. Sadly, about a year ago, his grandfather died leaving him with a meager inheritance that couldn't pay for tuition so Hogwarts adopted him. Given that he possessed an eidetic memory and a love of books, the library hired him. His memory, thirst for knowledge and ability to keep cool during strenuous situations enabled him to skip a grade and become the Ravenclaw prefect at only fourteen. Though one would expect the library aid and resident Hogwarts' adoptee to be relatively unknown amongst the student populace, quite the opposite held true; for aside from his memory, Brandon had a Muggle ability quite unique at Hogwarts.

However, this other ability that gained him respect and notoriety came to fruition only two years prior when a school bully harassed him. Once the hector finished his insults, Brandon handed him one of his gloves, which the bully promptly threw to the ground. With that, he smiled and replied, "I accept your challenge. Tomorrow morning at dawn, we will duel in the Quidditch field."

Knowing the school rules preventing unsupervised wand duels, the bully showed up figuring he meant a fistfight. No one thought the vividly green-eyed, auburn haired boy with rather delicate features of apparently average build and stature would show for the challenge. When the students saw the array of swords laid out before them, they gasped. Brandon let the bully choose the sword he wanted while he used his custom rapier, his tenth birthday present from his grandfather. "Until first blood," he told him.

Stupidly the bully continued the challenge. Once the he lunged at him, Brandon swiftly parried, followed with a humiliating riposte using the broad side of his rapier to spank his opponent with two quick strikes before a very light lunge. With a quick prick to his opponent's derriere, spilling one drop of blood along with an enormous amount of humiliation, Brandon won and his reputation was born.

Indeed, his Muggle grandfather, a master fencer and swordsman who choreographed fights for movies, taught him well and had started him at the age of five with a wooden sword. Since then he continually mastered several different swords and fighting forms, the only sport he ever loved. Over the past two years, many of the students liked to watch him fight the fencing dummy he had enchanted, especially since he perfected fighting with two swords. With many witches watching, he upped his practices.

Dutifully, the Malfoy Miscreants showed up for detention. They gasped at the variety of swords before them. "This is Japanese Choji clove oil. Use this oil to polish the and clean them. Wear these gloves for protection and no playing with the blades. I'll be practicing over here should you have any questions. By the way, you may want to tell everyone that you had some ghastly punishment so no one will think I showed you favoritism."

"Thank you," they said in unison.

"This is the best detention ever," added the youngest.

One nice February day while he worked in the library, the Malfoy Miscreants bounded towards him. Inquisitively, he looked for the ten-foot tether tied between the boys that many joked about. "Mr. Basslethorn, please help us. We have a family emergency and we have to leave now but we can't travel without an escort." Surprisingly, it was the elder, the more reserved of the two who addressed him.

"Whoever gave you this news I'm sure has arranged an escort. Besides, shouldn't you address this matter with the Slytherin prefect?"

"We didn't get any news. It's more intuition but we know it for certain. Our father is very ill. Everyone else is in class. We have to go now." The eldest seemed very desperate.

The youngest who most considered the more gregarious of the two piped in. "Sir, all of our family is traveling but our father and our four year old sister. Even our house elf is away so we have to get home to check on them. Plus we are not allowed to travel without proper escort for safety purposes."

As he looked at their silver hair and thought about their intuition comment, he deduced that they were veela which made sense since it was a dominant family trait. After all, for the blond haired recessive trait to be dominant within that family for as many generations as it had been, a veela inheritance was the only explanation he knew. "Very well, meet me in the courtyard in five minutes with your brooms." Even though he had his reservations due to the Malfoy's history regarding Ravenclaw, he wouldn't wish the boys to lose a parent. If his actions could prevent that, he gladly helped.

Before getting his own broom, he informed the librarian and asked her to pass the information to the head of Slytherin and other respective parties simply touting it as a family emergency. Within the courtyard, the boys anxiously awaited. "I have a portkey that will get us to the shops in London. From there we'll fly."

After using the portkey, they then flew towards Malfoy Manor with Scorpius in the lead. When they neared the property, Scorpius bounced off an invisible force field. Quickly, Brandon stopped just before the spot Scorpius hit and commanded "Arresto Momentum" to slow Scorpius' descent.

Seeing the events that transpired, Severus soon landed next to them. "We have to get to Mum as well. She's injured."

Picking up some of the smashed pieces of Scorpius' broom, Brandon noticed three metallic surfaces materialize next to the house and fly swiftly towards them. Considering spells could disable them easily, he deduced that the swords probably had a magical field surrounding them to prevent such an easy defense. From force of habit, he commanded twice "Mutatio Katana." Within seconds, one sword engaged him while the others headed towards the boys. Swiftly, he parried them. "Stay behind me so I can fight all three at once." Though he could outlast most opponents, these magical ones didn't fatigue nor cease which he learned after fighting three for nearly fifteen minutes.

After a several nicks and cuts, he heard the boys yelling for their grandfather and Uncle Harry. Severus started to run towards them. "Severus get back!" Just as he moved one of the swords disengaged. Quickly, Brandon lunged to stop it as one of the other swords jabbed at him. Though he attempted to deflect it, it nailed him in the side in an agonizing jab. Moments later, all the swords disappeared. Just as he dropped to the ground, the world famous Harry Potter grabbed him and apparated them into Malfoy Manor.


	4. Avada K

Chapter 1 – Vignettes of Draco's Relations

Chapter 4Avada….. (Winter by Vivaldi)

10 AM London7 PM Shanghai

As Lucius and Narcissa toured Shanghai, he sensed an emergency call from the manor. "Narcissa, it seems we have an emergency at home."

"You don't think it could be the boys coming home and pulling a prank."

"If it is I'll be back within the hour and meet you at the hotel."

Immediately, he touched the family's portkey, after twenty minutes he arrived to find the home in full defensive mode when it wouldn't allow him to apparate in directly. When he saw the swords attacking his grandchildren and then coming towards him, he knew someone set it to more than just defensive. Only the head of the family could command the home's defenses, which in his absence now befell Draco. Quickly, he silently commanded the phrases to lower the defenses.

Now that he could apparate into the manor, Lucius did. Inside the foyer, he found his daughter lying there: bruised, clothes torn asunder, blood oozing from her mouth while clutching her side. For her modesty, he covered her with his cape. Thankfully, he found a pulse. "My dearest daughter, who dared to harm you?"

"Hermione," Harry cried, rushing next to her.

"Watch her while I get some healing potion." Hastily, he retrieved some potion intended for internal injuries, knowing the bruises could be healed with another potion later. After he gave her a dose, he gave the remainder to Harry. "There is enough for the boy. I'll take care of my daughter."

"Sir, Draco sent a note about a vision Astrum had. You used the killing curse on your son not a decoy. We need to be careful."

From the stairs, they heard movement. As they turned, they saw Draco bloodied up, clutching the balustrade, aiming his wand at Lucius who now held Hermione and not his wand. "Ava…," Draco commanded.

"Expelliarmus," Harry commanded before Draco could finish. Then he saw him fall to the ground unconscious. He surmised that Lucius must have used a silent wand-less command. Within the magical world, wizards and witches grew their powers with age, amassing even more spells and mental training unless their minds weakened which he doubted would happen with Lucius.

"Thank you," Lucius said. "After I tend to my daughter, I will tend to other matters."

Once Lucius saw all the broken shards from the dresser mirror within Draco and Hermione's room, he commanded, "Reparo."

Teary eyed, she muttered, "Don't let him hurt my children."

"Astrum is unharmed and safe at Potter's house. The boys are in Draco's study." Hesitantly, he held her hand. "I assure you the departed will suffer for this."

"First, we have to find Draco. He's either very ill or possessed because I found the imposter in the house. I feel it's a possession."

"Tell me what happened."

"When I sensed Draco was ill, I came home early. I thought that Astrum would be in here with him. I found him sitting on the bed with his back to me. I thought something was wrong because I didn't sense Draco like I normally do but he's never been ill so I thought that may have been the problem. Then he tried to seduce me but the moment I looked into his eyes, I knew he wasn't my husband. Though I fought him, he was so strong like my Draco because he's veela. Suddenly the mirror exploded. Luckily, none of the pieces hit me but only him so I got away."

"You're safe now. Narcissa should be here soon. I'll have her sit with you. In the meantime, I want you to rest."

As he got up, she grasped his hand firmly. "Don't leave."

As he looked at the large bruises circling her wrists, he contemplated several methods of torture for the departed until a subtle knock on the door broke his concentration. Narcissa popped her head in. By then, Hermione had fallen asleep so he motioned for them to talk in the hall. "Someone posing as our son attempted to rape her here inside the house. Thankfully, she fought him and the mirror exploded injuring him so she could get away. By now, I'm sure Harry put him in a holding cell." With the amount of times his family had stayed at Draco's behest, Harry knew the manor quite well.

While Brandon rested on the couch in a richly decorated mahogany study with a broken window, the boys sat next to him. Moments later, Harry appeared with a healing potion that he swallowed. "Boys, your mother is fine now and is sleeping upstairs." Then he turned back to Brandon. "They explained that you escorted them from Hogwarts at their request because they sensed their father was ill." Brandon nodded while the potion took effect. "On behalf of the Malfoy family and me, thank you."

"Not a problem. Is everything alright now?"

"No. Would you mind staying for a little while until we get things situated? It would be on behalf of the Chief Auror in case Hogwarts has any issues."

"Very well but I need a shower and a change of clothes." He looked down at his blood stained robes. During the family crisis, they needed a baby sitter.

"Arrangements are being made."

Lucius approached the soon departed and commanded, "Crucio!" For a brief while, he knew satisfaction.

"Mr. Malfoy Stop!" Harry stood in the doorway. "We have to find the real Draco. We'll have better luck with this." Harry held up the bottle of Veritaserum. Lucius then stopped. "You could go to Azkaban for using that curse."

"After what he did to my daughter, I'll torture him as much as I please! I don't care about your laws!"

"I only meant that if anyone asks, I'll say I used it." Immediately, Harry commanded "Imperio" and made prisoner drink the Veritaserum Lucius forced down his throat.

"Who are you and what have you done with my son," demanded Lucius.

"I am Draco Malfoy."

"You're lying," Harry yelled. "Draco would never hurt his wife.

"I noticed your lab in disarray. Our prisoner could have tampered with the serum. I could get some from the Ministry. I'll be back shortly."

While Harry retrieved untainted Veritaserum from the Ministry, Narcissa ventured to the lab since Harry noticed it in disarray, to see if the prisoner had possibly concocted something to counteract Veritaserum. A few ingredients had been used one of them being fairy blood, an ingredient not strictly legal. However, it couldn't counteract Veritaserum. Though a stranger wouldn't know it, they did have a portion of the supply closet for some not so innocuous or necessarily legal potions.

Within the regular potions closet, she tapped her wand for five taps to form an M on the floor. It dissolved to reveal a staircase beneath which led to an oubliette. Several dusty bottles lined the shelves with the exception being the highly illegal, little known Veritaserum counter potion. That bottle, though full, had no dust on it. She opened it to find the pungent potion odorless, a decoy. With the lab in disarray, she doubted the culprit had been so careful regarding the potion if he even knew how to get to it. Beyond question, she knew who the junior culprits were who took the potion and so carefully hid the theft. With the entire family distraught over Draco's disappearance, she decided to leave the matter for her son upon his return. Then she requested that Astrum be brought to Malfoy Manor.

Using the Floo in Draco's study, Harry quickly returned with untainted serum, which they forced the prisoner to ingest.

"Now tell us who you are and what you have done with my son," Lucius demanded once more.

"Since it has been nearly an hour, why don't we wait? That way you will see that no Polyjuice Potion is involved." Five minutes later, once the hour had fully passed, the prisoner remained the same. "I am Draco Malfoy."


	5. The Flip Side

Chapter 1 – Vignettes of Draco's Relations

Chapter 5On the Flip Side(The Eternal Vow by Yoyoma)

8:45 AMLondon Time

While Draco combed his hair into a ponytail in front of his bathroom mirror, a flash of prismatic light shot from it into his eyes. Feeling weak and disoriented, feebly he rose from the floor. As he looked around, now in a study, he saw broken glass from a freestanding large wooden framed mirror with several Egyptian hieroglyphs on the frame. The richly decorated study of cherry wood and black leather resembled his, vaguely.

On the mantel, a portrait of Hermione sat prominently in the middle within an elaborately ornamented frame of gold and silver. "I guess the exchange was successful. Sorry for your loss."

"What?"

"The Draco of this world switched souls with you through the Prodo Mundus Mirror laying in pieces next to you." She then looked down at the pieces. "You're stuck here."

"Why?" In the study mirror, he observed his rather thin, pallid looking counterpart of himself dressed in a deep purple velvet jacket with various silver claw rings on his fingers. Though he knew himself to be a very young looking thirty, his counterpart looked at least forty.

She looked at his ashen reflection in the mirror. "As you may guess, he's dying from years of potions abuse. He only has maybe a month or two left."

"A few years ago when he obtained the Prodo Mundus Mirror, we scanned several dimensions for a Draco Malfoy that was rich, powerful, and very happy with his own Hermione. We were playing with our new toy so to speak. Several months ago when he learned he didn't have long, he decided to make a switch. He reevaluated several worlds ensuring he only looked to worlds that didn't have a Prodo Mundus of their own so the switch couldn't be reversed. Apparently, you and another were at the top of the list. Though the other Draco was a more powerful wizard, he had too many children and a scar." He studied the pieces of the mirror. Across from it, lay the shattered pieces of his wand. "He rigged his wand to destroy the mirror and itself so you couldn't return."

In a minor hope, wand-less, Draco commanded, "Reparo." Just as he thought, since it was a magical item, it couldn't be repared that easily. Knowing the danger to his family, Draco raced to the potions lab and rapidly brewed a healing potion that he and Hermione had created years ago. They combined a normal healing potion with one that could slow down death. Thus if one was severely injured, it slowed death long enough for the healing portion to work. To perform the spell needed to protect his daughter wand-less, with the deterioration he felt this body endured, he required it in order to succeed. Success mattered more than it ever did.

With the potion in hand, he went back to the study and picked up a shard of the mirror. After the incident in New York, when Mirror Man scared his two little boys, using some of the ancient books in the Malfoy basement, he studied inter-dimensional travel through mirrors. He reasoned that the shards would be tuned to the last dimension and location used: his and his home. In addition, he figured though he couldn't do a transfer to go back, he could at least see the other world and cast spells. Further, he learned how to cast a dimensional spell. Though the spell couldn't open a portal if Mirror Man appeared again, he could cast it and stop him. Unfortunately, with the passage of time, he let his guard down. Though his counterpart may have only meant to switch places with him and not harm his children, with the veela familial bonds he doubted they would be fooled. With his deception discovered, he reasoned his counterpart would harm them. About this time, Astrum would be ready to leave her room.

"You're going to try to communicate, aren't you?" He nodded. Hermione observed him with a cynical look. "You don't have a wand. How can you possibly succeed at any form of communication?"

"You have no idea what I'm capable of." He propped up a few shards and swallowed some potion as a preventative. From his hand, he shot a bolt of continual prismatic light at it while calling for his daughter. "Baby Star?"

"Father?"

As he watched her crawl from under her bed, he knew he just outwitted his opponent. With all his being, he hoped she sensed his true self. "Listen and do exactly as I tell you. I'm going to cast a spell on you that will make you like a ghost. Then you need to run as fast as you can to my study. Run through the walls and rooms since you'll be able to. Hop on Tarooj and tell him Potter Emergency. Always remember, I love you."

"Two spells at once and wand-less? That's impossible." Hermione piped in. "You'll hemorrhage."

"No, I'm scared. That man is out there. I hear him in the hall."

"Please do as I ask." He had to get her to safety.

"No," she said. He saw the terror in her eyes.

"ASTRUM MALFOY, YOU WILL OBEY ME. WHEN I SAY GO YOU WILL RUN THROUGH THE WALLS TO MY STUDY AS FAST AS YOU CAN; HOP ON TAROOJ AND SAY POTTER EMERGENCY OR ELSE!"

While he continued to channel the necessary spell energy, he simultaneously commanded, "Spiritus" and then "Go!" Thankfully, she obeyed.

The low level Spiritus spell would last five minutes and prevent his counterpart from getting hold of her. Though he overcastted and felt himself slipping into unconsciousness, only the safety of his Baby Star mattered. From his study mirror, he blasted the window so Tarooj could fly out unencumbered. Even though his head throbbed, he smiled knowing he saved his baby girl.

"Wow that was amazing. I never saw two spells performed at once," Hermione commented. "Plus you had your daughter obey you from a dimension away though she was terrified."

To remain conscious, he knew to keep talking. "That's dual magic which Hermione and I practiced though she is more adept at it than I am. You know how you focus on one task but daydream about other things." She nodded. "With a lot of mental control and practice, a wizard can focus his mind on the more powerful spell and use the back of his mind which normally daydreams to focus on the lower level spell. The wand-less magic is a family trait but it requires practice as well but comes naturally to a Malfoy. I've taught it to my wife but I'm more adept at it."

"As for the obedience, prior to the birth of my firstborn, Hermione and I studied some Muggle parenting books. While I agreed with her on most things, I disagreed as to discipline and stuck to my wands on it. When my children were still young, when they disobeyed I gave them a quick spank and commanded them in an authoritative voice to do as I said. With it, I reasoned that they would learn respect. No matter what, I demand respect especially in my own home. With each child, I only needed to spank them once or in the case of my second child, twice. Afterwards, my children obeyed me even when they were little."

"Once I asked my wife to think of all the children we knew. If those children and ours were ready to touch a sleeping occamy, which parent could stop them by voice only knowing that a moment's hesitation of grabbing of one's wand and casting a spell would mean the difference between life and death? Hesitantly, she admitted I could. I guess I put it to the test today."

"Tell me more about your children."

"My eldest, Scorpius, is eight. Though I don't play favorites, I feel a stronger bond to him than the others. As a baby if he cried for no reason, only I could calm him by just holding him and lightly rubbing the back of his head. Years ago, when I came back from a mission with Hermione, I had severe vertigo. He realized it before anyone else. Eventually, he'll become head of the family, which is appropriate since he always looks after his siblings and even his parents. He's the brightest child I've ever seen, always hatching plans. Even though he's young, he's already an adept flyer. Eventually, he'll be a master seeker."

"My second son Severus was born only ten months after Scorpius so they're very close. He's the spitting image of me. For a while, I worried that I wouldn't be able to bond with him but we have a common love of music. However, he's a savant while I can only appreciate it. One day he's going to sell-out concerts, which is good since he hams it up every chance he can. Of the two boys, he's the most gregarious and creative. No matter how many friends he has, his brother comes first but it is good since Scorpius is so reserved. Though he has a bit of an attitude at times, he's a good kid."

"My third child is Astrum, my baby star, the sweetest one of them all. She already has premonitions. Of the three, she's the charmer and has the happiest disposition of them all. Her smile always brightens my day and I think everyone elses. Both her brothers are already wrapped around her wand but they don't even know it. Actually, she's the darling of the family. Though we don't allow favoritism, my father chose her as his favorite. Of everyone, she only sees the good in him and none of the bad. She's inherited his knack for languages and I believe business."

"Each one of them is wonderful and special in their own way and I wouldn't change them for the world. Both boys were the best accidents that ever happened while my daughter was the best plan ever made." Then he slouched against the bed with a heavy heart. "I'll never get to see them again but they know how much I love them. Once I'm stronger, with my last message through that mirror, I'll make sure they have one last fond memory of me."

Wearily, he sat on the bed and rested after he wiped the blood from his nose and the tears from his eyes. For several moments, Draco teetered between consciousness and unconsciousness when suddenly he sensed his soul mate in danger. Through their bond, he knew exactly what his counterpart tried. Unfortunately, his body possessed veela strength that she didn't have much of any chance to fight. He swallowed more healing potion. Without hesitation, he grabbed another shard of the mirror and shot a bolt of prismatic energy. From the picture, Hermione yelled, "You'll kill yourself!"

"As long as I save her, it's worth it." Through a now blinding headache, he focused on the dresser mirror only to see his counterpart in a brutal rape attempt. Because of the shard's power, he shattered his dresser mirror so it shot at his opponent. Briefly, he saw Hermione escape. Searing pain ripped through his head and he collapsed.

Out of the initial blackness, a vast luscious green forest surrounded him while sumptuous scents of springtime filled the air. Within a pool of clear blue water, he saw his reflection. Once again, he looked like his old self, but barefoot in the cool, soft grass wearing shimmering silver clothing. In the horizon, a white light beckoned him. As he walked towards it, peace and love engulfed him. _A Malfoy goes to heaven; now there's a first. _ Then he looked at his wedding ring and thought of the first time Hermione told him she loved him; how it made his once dreary world worth living, making him look forward to everything life had to offer. Then he looked to his bracelet his children gave him for Christmas: a silver celtic knot bracelet with scorpions, musical notes and stars repeating several times over within the pattern. He realized he would never see Scorpius in his first Quidditch match, listen to Sev's first concert or hear his daughter tell him she loved him in all the different languages she learned. Many teardrops fell next to both pieces of jewelry. Sorrowfully yet blissfully, he dilatorily wandered towards the beckoning light.


	6. Tortured

Chapter 1 – Vignettes of Draco's Relations

Chapter 6Torture…………. [Welcome to My Nightmare by Alice Cooper]

"Since it has been nearly an hour, why don't we wait? That way you will see that no Polyjuice Potion is involved." Five minutes later, once the hour had fully passed, the prisoner remained the same. "I am Draco Malfoy."

"Crucio," commanded Lucius. After a little bit he demanded, "Give me entire the truth. I know for a fact you are not my son!"

"I am Draco Malfoy, just a slightly different one than the one you know. I switched souls with your son."

"How did you accomplish this," asked Harry.

"Through the looking glass," the prisoner calmly replied.

"Where is my son," demanded Lucius.

"Before you," he smoothly replied.

"My real son, the one I raised," Lucius demanded.

"Dead if not close to it," he answered.

"No, I do not accept your answer." Lucius' hand shook as he aimed his wand.

"Neither do I," Harry agreed. "Sir, we need to discuss this elsewhere."

"Agreed." Sereptitiously, Lucius tried to use legilimency on the prisoner but found the prisoner's mental barriers impenatrable.

Within one of the secret passageways, Scorpius and Severus listened intently to a discussion between Grandfather and Uncle Harry after telling Grandmother that they wanted to lay down for a while. "Do you know of or have a mirror that can let someone switch souls through another dimension since our prisoner isn't very forthcoming," asked Potter. "Do you think it could be true about your son?"

"We don't possess any such mirror. I refuse to believe my son is dead since he is quite resourceful. However, our options are limited since he possesses my son's body. Also, our prisoner is skilled in Occlumency"

"We need a plan. Since it concerns Draco, we should get Hermione's input." Harry paced to within their line of sight so they quickly ducked. "In the meantime, I'll go to the Ministry and make some excuses for Draco's absence."

They scurried back to their rooms. "Sev, I'm going to talk to the prisoner and get some answers. You'll need to cover for me with Grandmother. Tell her I'm reading and want to be alone because I'm worried about Father."

"Scorpius, I don't think this is a good idea. You don't know what this wizard is capable of."

"I'm not afraid of him. I'm getting Father back." In case the prisoner grabbed him, he left his wand behind. Also, he figured if the prisoner physically hurt him, Sev would easily sense it and tell someone.

Fearlessly, Scorpius ventured to the cell where the monster pretending to be his father sat. Father's eyes always greeted him with a smile but the prisoner's eyes didn't. Instead, they watched him intently. "Where's my father?"

"Before you," he smoothly replied sounding ever so slightly different from his father. "Scorpius, you should have more respect for your father."

"I would if you were him. You're just a leach inside his body." Scorpius grabbed the bars of the cell. "Tell me."

"I said be respectful of your father. I mean it." Irately, he pointed his finger at him.

For a moment, Scorpius felt as if he should cower but he never truly felt fear. "Don't you even mention his name! You're not even close to the wizard he is!"

"Correction, he was."

"My father's alive. No matter where he is, he'll find a way to come back!" Unflinchingly, Scorpius stared at the prisoner, teeth clenched. "I'll do everything I can to ensure he does."

"I destroyed the only means of return along with your father. I assure you he's dead because you failed him."

_Would I feel Father die? Did the stranger speak the truth? Did I fail Father because I didn't get home in time? _From outside the cell, Scorpius' eyes moistened while he frowned in horror. "NO!" Scorpius gripped the bars so tightly, his knuckles whitened and his palms burned. Unexpectedly, black and red crackling energy surrounded his hands and quickly dissipated. In disbelief and awe, he stared at them.

"Well, well, we have a dark wizard in the making, the likes of which the world has never seen." Draco continued to smile. "Right now that thought horrifies you. I can tell. As you get older and more jaded, it won't. Since I've seen so many worlds, I know your future. You'll become a murderer." When Scorpius took a step back, he continued. "You were always a little different, weren't you?" Scorpius lowered his eyes. "Answer me!"

"Yes," he meekly said.

"You're flawed and you're starting to realize that now, aren't you?" Draco smiled like a serpent. "Answer me!"

_I never could connect with people like Sev can except for my family. I always felt like there's a glass barrier between them and me._ _I rely on Sev's judgment. He never steers me wrong._

Scorpius stared at the floor. "Yes," he humbly replied.

"Like you, Voldemort was different as a child but you know that. As you get older, you'll become more and more like him."

_Like me, Voldemort was different. As I get older, I'll become him. _In anguish, through a shower of tears, he pleaded, "I'm different but I'm not like that." He staggered back towards the steps.

"You'll start with your own family that way it'll be easier. You see they'll know your weaknesses but then a cunning wizard like yourself already knows that. First, you'll start with your grandfather and work your way down the line. You should start with him since he causes everyone so much grief."

"I wouldn't do that. I love my family and they love me, especially Father." Scorpius sank to the ground on the cold stone stairs.

"They love you now but when you're older and they realize how flawed you are, they won't. Imagine how I felt knowing I would need to kill you eventually or be killed myself once you turned. When you were a baby, I realized you were flawed but I couldn't kill a baby. Unlike you, I'm not a monster. The reason we had your brother was so the name could be carried on."

Tears flowed forth as Scorpius' stomach sickened. _Did Father always know something about me? Once I heard him say, keep your friends close and your enemies closer. Was my brother to be my replacement?_

"I don't love you. All your life, I pretended to love you, awaiting the moment you turned. With a clear conscience, I could imprison you. Actually, you won't kill your grandfather first. Instead, you will eliminate the one closest to you because it could so easily look like an accident. After all, he trusts you implicitly which makes it so much easier." When Draco heard, almost hiccups from the child who gasped for air from crying so hard, he smiled. "Imagine your brother's soulless eyes after you murder him. It's inevitable." Scorpius shrieked. "Picture it!"

"NO!" Scorpius ran to his room and locked the door. In the farthest corner of his closet, he curled into a ball and sobbed in a corner. _Father wasn't coming back because of me. Father always knew I was flawed and only pretended to love me. Like Voldemort, something in me isn't right. I've always known it. My brother is my best friend. Please don't let me ever hurt him._ However, all he could see were his brother's soulless eyes staring at him as he stood over him with his wand his hand.

With the decision that the stranger be guarded until further plans were finalized, Lucius strolled to the prisoner's cell with bread and water. They wanted to ensure Draco's body remained unharmed. "We're all mirror images of each other but with ever so slight differences. My father, Lucius Malfoy, was one of the most evil wizards who ever lived." Draco laughed. "You've been a real bastard to your son growing up, haven't you?"

"While my son and I have had our differences, we have since made amends are very close," Lucius retorted.

"In other words, he just wanted to move on. Better to make peace than to continue with a dysfunctional relationship." Draco silently studied Lucius' face, watching for a reaction. "As a child, I desperately wanted my father's approval but as a teenager, I realized he didn't deserve any sort of admiration. I lost count of how many times I wished him dead. Do you ever wonder how many times your son wished you were dead?"

Lucius simply stared coldly. _I wonder if he ever did._

"From the glimpses into this world, there was a dark wizard named Voldemort. You did his bidding followed by your son who was forced to do it all because of you; a teenage boy forced to torture because of the beliefs and failings of his father." Briefly, Lucius' eyes glanced down making Draco grin. "If you were any sort of wizard with a shred of honor, you would have stopped Voldemort from disgracing your son."

_During that time, I failed my own flesh and blood so horribly. Draco never said a word about it but his gaunt appearance and hollow eyes said it all. Why didn't I do more?_

"You let Voldemort disgrace the family name and desicrate the family home. What kind of head of the family are you?"

_I failed as head of the family._

"Father, why did you let him hurt me," he asked in a docile voice. "You wouldn't believe torment I endured. I still have nightmares from it. Because of your actions, I almost became a murderer." After a little while, he angered. "Hell doesn't have a pit deep enough for you." As Lucius stared into the distance, he studied him closely. "Within the span of one day, I act like more of a father than you did for your entire life."

_It's true. You do. Those children worship the ground you walk on despite the fact that you have a very firm hand with them. _He slumped in his chair.

Draco sighed and leaned against the bars in quiet contemplation. "How do you live with yourself? Do you actually believe the lies about their forgiveness that everyone tells you?"

Lucius' shoulders slumped and while he tilted his head down. _My family just wanted to move on._

"I bet from time to time, your entire family has wished you would just go. In my world, you've been dead for years." Draco waited a moment to let the news sink in. "Since no one ever gets to see their own funeral, let me tell you about yours. Wizards and witches from miles around attended one of the most lavish funerals the Malfoy family has ever seen. I was the first," he said with a malicious grin, "to dance on your grave, literally." He laughed smugly. "Everyone followed suit, such a glorious day."

Lucius shifted trying to ignore the comments. _If I left, my family, especially my son, would be relieved._

When the time came for his shift to end, Draco watched Lucius feebly trudge away. "Oh Father, for all the pain you caused this family, we wish you would just DIE!"


	7. Crisalide Takes Back Control

Chapter 1 – Vignettes of Draco's Relations

Chapter 7Crisalide Takes Control…….[U and Ur Hand by Pink]

Now that his sister arrived, Grandmother sat with them and Brandon trying to comfort them. Uncle Harry returned to the Ministry to cover for Father and gather research materials. When Scorpius didn't return to Father's study, Sev knew something went wrong. "Grandmother, I'm going to get a sandwich."

"Very well dear."

Outside Scorpius'door, Sev heard his brother's muffled sobbing. "Scorpius, please open the door." He knocked several times. Hastily he openned a hidden door to reveal the secret cubby that ran between the rooms, the reason that they chose those two rooms. Unbeknownst to the rest of the family, they made it into a secret passage. In case they were ever grounded, they could at least keep each other company. Using that, Sev ducked into his brother's room only to find him locked in the closet. "Scorpius, please open the door." Then he tapped their super secret signal on the door. "Scorch, its Forte." The moment he uttered their secret names for each other, Scorpius shrieked, making him sob too. He stretched his fingers beneath the door as far as he could until it hurt his hand, but he couldn't reach him. "It's Father, isn't it?" Then Sev realized he could not really sense Father anymore.

No longer feeling the excruciating pain in her side, Hermione eased into consciousness. As she did, her husband's lips caught hers in a soft sensuous kiss igniting her as he always did but then he pulled away as if to say goodbye. Forcibly, she grabbed him back into a ravenous kiss. "I love you," she whispered. "I'm not letting you go." A light rap on the door and her child's tears awoke her.

Immediately, Sev ran to his parents' room and knocked. "Mum, please let me in." The moment door opened, he ran in and jumped into Mother's awaiting arms. "Father's not coming back is he?"

"Father's coming back. I promise." As she rubbed his back, Sev cried against her chest. "Why do you think Father's not coming back?" Though his crying subsided, Sev kept quiet. "What's going on? Sev you're not telling me something." She brushed his hair back. "Sev?"

"Scorpius snuck down and confronted the prisoner. Now, he's crying in his room with the door locked and won't let me in." As she gently rocked him, she kissed his forehead until his crying stopped. "Your father is alive. Everything will be fine. We'll send for your sister soon."

"She just arrived." He stared at her for the first time. "What happened to your wrists?"

"Nothing," she replied. "Go to your sister. She needs you. I'll take care of your brother." As they left the bedroom, she gave him a big hug. "I love you and I promise everything will be okay."

Down the hall, she knocked on Scorpius' door. "Please let me in. Your father will come home, I promise." From outside, she heard his sobs. "That man lied to you." After waiting a moment, she commanded, "Alohomora." Inside, she saw that her son had locked himself inside his closet.

When she opened it, she found her firstborn curled into a fetal position. She crawled in next to him and cocooned him. "Baby, your father is alive, I promise. I'm going to bring him home." She kissed the top of her sobbing child's head. "It's ok." As she felt his body still heaving uncontrollably, her own eyes moistened. "What did he say to you?" She continued to hold him. "Your father is alive. Please believe me." Brushing his hair back, she smelled his sandalwood scent, just like when he was a baby. "I'll bring him home." Despite her assurances, she felt him heaving so violently, he gasped for air. Feeling his torment, she cried as well. "My baby," she whispered. She rested her cheek against his head until his heaving subsided enough for him to breath instead of gasping. _I sense Draco. Surely, Scorpius senses his father. Of all the children, their bond was the strongest._

"The day you were born was one of the happiest of your father's life. When held you for the first time, he had tears of joy in his eyes." As she kissed the top of his head again, she held him tighter to stop his shaking. After awhile, she felt his sobs lessen a little more.

"Your first night in this world, your father held you on his chest all night because he was so proud and so happy to have you. You both slept peacefully for eight hours which is unusual for a newborn." Slowly, his crying subsided into gentle hiccups. "You and your father share a very strong bond. Before you were even born, he started that bond."

Finally, the hiccups faded completely. "While we formulate a plan to bring your father back, you'll need to comfort your brother and sister. They look up to you. Your father boasts of how brave you are and how much he trusts you to care for them." She straightened his hair a little while he composed himself. "What did the prisoner say to you?"

Now he got to his feet. "Nothing," he replied staring down at the floor.

"When your father comes home, he'll want to talk to you about it." She kissed his cheek. "Why don't you wash up and then join your brother and sister?" He nodded and washed up.

As she marched through the hallway towards Father's study, one hand held her wand while the other balled into a fist. "No one hurts my child." Though only a child of eight, Scorpius had an inner resilience rarely found even in older children. For him to have believed the prisoner over the family, she suspected some sort of mental abuse. Unfortunately, at times only Draco could reach him.

"Father, please open the door. I need to speak to you." Silence answered her. "Please it's important." When she heard a muffled "Enter," she went in. From behind, Father sat with his chair turned away from her, slouched in the chair, staring at a picture of Draco at the age of seventeen. Though he smiled in the picture, his gaunt visage and hollow eyes reflected the torment he experienced.

"Only a teenager, he should have been content and carefree with the world at his fingertips." For the first time, Hermione heard Father mutter instead of proudly announcing. "Because of my selfish actions, my son paid the price." His head sunk. "You know he excelled at Occumency but for the longest time he couldn't master the Patronus Charm. All so he could hide his misery from me while he couldn't produce one happy memory." His fingertips brushed over the picture. "I know he confides in you. So tell me, how many times has he wished me dead? Don't lie to me either."

"Draco loves you. He has never wished you dead."

"Maybe not now, but in the past." She saw his knuckles whiten as they gripped the frame. "For my failure, Voldemort forced him to torture innocents didn't he? My son still has nightmares, doesn't he?"

"Yes and he did have nightmares but I can assure you, he never wished you were dead, even then." She came to his side and put her hand on his shoulder. "He is so happy to have you back in his life."

Sadly, she remembered those nights. Months after they started dating, certain triggers made Draco withdraw from her to a world of remorse. Since he couldn't ask for forgiveness directly from his victims, she suggested going to a confessional. Very early one morning, he flew his broom for a long distance returning late at night. He hugged her and told her he had confessed and received forgiveness. After several more months, he opened up more to her.

"You spoke to the prisoner didn't you?"

He nodded ever so slightly. "After everything I put my son and his mother through, this family would be better off if I were gone."

"Never!" Even though Lucius disdained familial hugging, she hugged his arm tightly. His eyes reflected total dispondence. "Please Father, don't ever say that. This family needs you. If not for you, Scorpius, Draco and I wouldn't be here. If anything were to happen to you, we would weep from such a profound loss. Your family loves you and needs you." Though he straightened up slightly, he still sullenly stared at his son's picture.

Hermione reflected on recent events. First, the prisoner downstairs tried to seduce her. Then he hurt her child. Lastly, he got Father into such a state. Desperately she wanted revenge. If her husband were here, that prisoner would know agony beyond imagination. For hurting her baby, she wouldn't pity him at all once he felt Draco's wrath. Once his cover was blown, why did he stay?

Draco did so well at the Ministry because he thought as a dark wizard would. Indeed, her husband could outthink them by figuring out their plans and countering them. Though the Draco imprisoned downstairs wasn't her husband, he had to have some of the qualities her Draco possessed. Perhaps he had a plan B, which is why he didn't leave. If he thought as her husband, there would even be a plan C.

Thinking like her husband, what would his plan be? If he took out the head of the family, he would replace Father. As head of the Malfoy clan, he would inherit certain abilities. Why hurt Scorpius? Two reasons existed: it would serve as a distraction from his real plan and Scorpius could eventually replace him if needed. Something else occurred to her.

"Father, that prisoner is manipulating us. When he tried to seduce me, something in his voice almost made me want him. Then through the power of his voice, he made Scorpius believe that his father was dead. Afterwards, he tried to convince you that Draco doesn't love you." Father sat up suddenly. "He tried to take out the most powerful wizard in the family."

"When he first saw me, he tried to use the killing curse."

"Think of it. If he is so desperate to remove the head of the family, that means there is hope." As she paced, her thoughts became clearer. First, she needed to reverse the damage done to Father.

"Draco once told me that those events shaped him into the man he is today and gave him the family and everything thing he has now. If he had to go through it again to get what he has now including having you back in his life, he would gladly do it again." She looked around at his study. "This home was nearly destroyed and is now fully restored and stronger than ever just like your relationship with your son. Don't let that man's words destroy that which you both have worked so hard to build."

She knew that with the respect as head of the family once more, Lucius' pride would return. Letting him be in charge of Draco's rescue would do the trick. "Please Father, bring Draco back. I need my husband and your grandchildren need their father."

With that, Lucius slowly straightened. "Father, he tried to break you so in essence, he would break the family. You are head of the Malfoy family and one of the most powerful wizards alive. Your family needs you. Your son needs you." Lucius squared his shoulders.

With the old Malfoy arrogance restored, Lucius he strode into Draco's study where Narcissa and Harry discussed the situation in a corner while Brandon read quietly while observing Sev and Astrum playing a game as Scorpius sat to the side reading alone. Everyone stopped what they were doing and gave him their attention. "We're going to get my son back." He pointed at Brandon. "First, I'll need you to continue supervising the children. Everyone else will join me in my study in ten minutes where we will brainstorm a plan. As head of this family, my orders stand."

Astrum turned to Brandon. "Grandfather is head of the Malfoy family and within it; his word is law so Father is coming home." After she talked to Brandon, Astrum knew Grandfather needed cheering up. Looking into his eyes, she could see sadness.

Alone in his study, Lucius straightened his pictures when Astrum bounded in through the open door. "A**ïeul!" She skipped to him and stretched out her arms. Instantly, he picked her up. "J**e vous remercie de sauvetage père." _Grandfather! Thank you for rescuing Father_.

"Vous êtes les bienvenus," he replied. _You're welcome._ "Vous avez été la pratique de vos leçons. Vous me rendent très fier." _You've been practicing your lessons. You make me very proud._

"Lorsque vous et grand-mère étaient en votre voyage, nous vous manquer les deux beaucoup. Promesse vous ne disparaîtra pas." _When you and Grandmother were away on your trip, we missed you both very much. Promise you won't go away. _Though Grandfather only liked hugs at Christmas, she hugged him anyways.

"Je promets." _I promise_. He touched his forehead to hers. "Vous êtes une étoile brillante qui a éclairé ma journée." _You're a shining star who has brightened my day_. Discretely, he opened his desk drawer to remove one of the many truffles in golden wrappers, which he handed to her.

Quietly, she nibbled it. "Merci." Once she finished, she wadded up the wrapper and threw it away. Afterwards, she wiped her mouth clean with the napkin he handed her. "Toujours détruire les preuves." _Always destroy the evidence_. With a slightly evil giggle, she kissed his cheek. "Vous êtes les meilleurs et nous vous aimons beaucoup." _You're the best and we love you very much. _He kissed her forehead and put her down. She skipped away as everyone poured into the room.

Within Lucius' study, Hermione gave the facts that she knew. "Everyone who confronts him needs to be careful of his voice. It has a certain timber that takes control of one's emotions. It's quite potent."

"The prisoner stated that he made the transition though the mirror," Harry stated.

"Mirror Man," she muttered. She glanced to the quill, ensuring it kept notes. "Mirror Man's first appearance was when I disappeared in New York. He appeared in the boys mirror and scared them. Afterwards, Draco studied trans-dimensional travel via mirrors so he could protect the boys in case something happened. After a year, he abandoned his studies since the danger seemed to have passed. He never shared the details with me though since he didn't think it was important. "

Following suit, Lucius recounted some of the things that Draco's counterpart had mentioned. "He knew a great deal about the family and Voldemort, including events that happened to my son during that time: events that have not been discussed in this household recently. I don't think he observed events personally from that long ago if Mirror Man didn't appear until five years ago."

"Somehow he researched that information but how?" Hermione thought a moment. "We need to glance through those books Draco studied so we can find the answer. He would have them in his study or in his office."

"I'll check his office," Harry volunteered. "Also, I can have the Department of Aurors provide any backup needed."

"Does anyone know much about his voice intonations? How does he do it?" Narcissa brought up the point that everyone seemed to have overlooked. "After all, he is in our Draco's body. It is a physical ability which our Draco never possessed."

"Astrum mentioned seeing the imposter in the lab drinking a potion. During questioning, we thought it was to counteract Veritaserum. I didn't think much of it at the time since Astrum seemed too distraught when Tarooj flew her to my home."

"I will search here and in the basement for the books. Perhaps Astrum has some details that can help. Harry, I'll leave you to check for the books at Draco's office. Hermione, can you handle the prisoner? You're the reason he's here. Only you can break him."

"Yes, I'll question him."

"We will reconvene tonight to discuss our findings."

While Hermione held her daughter, Astrum recounted the events of that morning. "After my nightmare last night, Father let me sleep next to him so he could scare them away. When we woke up, Father was still here. I went to get ready for work while he worked-out. Because he didn't come back up, I looked for him. I found him in the lab drinking a bright orange potion. Then I ran to my room and hid under the bed. Father appeared in the mirror but he looked thin and sick. He made me like a ghost so I ran to Tarooj and commanded 'Potter Emergency.' The window broke and we flew out. Before we did, I thought I saw him in the mirror but his nose was bleeding."

"Since Draco studied inter-dimensional travel, why didn't he simply come home?"

"Only our prisoner can tell us exactly what happened. Are you sure you can face him considering what happened?" Narcissa rubbed her back in sympathy.

"Yes," she replied. "I just need a moment."

Alone in their bedroom, she looked at her wedding photo. "First you awakened in me an overpoweringly deep and passionate love. Then you made my dreams come true. You've protected our children and me just like you vowed." Then she remembered all the wonderful things Draco ever did for her. "To raise our children, you're their loving father, to resolve problems you're my reliable teammate, at the dinner table, you're my best friend and in the bedroom you're my passionate lover. All of that defines best husband ever: you. I'm not letting you go." She kissed the picture. "I love you."

Before she descended the stairs, Hermione looked at the bruises on her wrists. "You won the battle but you won't win the war."

Cautiously, she approached the holding cell where Draco quietly sat. "I've missed you. I'm sorry about earlier. I didn't realize my own strength." He smiled warmly at her. "I would never intentionally hurt you. Let's start over. I can be the husband you need and the father your children need."

For a moment, sympathy flickered within her because of his voice but then she thought of Draco. That prisoner took her husband and her children's father. In that moment, she agreed with the Malfoy "no mercy" decree. "Do you think for one instant that you could ever replace my husband and the children's father?"

A flirtatious smiled answered her.

"That wizard whose life you stole went to work every morning to be one of the most dynamic Ministers of recent times. Then he came home to spend quality time with his children; children who worship him and have excelled in everything they do with his encouragement." The prisoner merely rolled his eyes. "Afterwards, he could make me moan and scream until I was hoarse. You have no hope of being a quarter of the wizard he is."

Suddenly, he lunged at her but she didn't budge. "I studied his life. Did you know he cheated on you? Many times in fact."

"No, he didn't. He was too satisfied." She returned his flirtatious smile of earlier. "And, too exhausted," she added. Calmly, she sat in the chair outside the cell. "Don't even try to tell me you speak the truth because of the serum. It wore out awhile back. Now, tell me how you did it."

"I used the Prodo Mundus mirror. With it, I can switch souls with my counterpart in any dimension. Before I left, I rigged my wand to destroy the mirror in my dimension and itself once the switch was complete. I chose a world where the mirror didn't exist so the transfer couldn't be reversed. Your husband is in my former body, which is quickly dying if not already dead. There isn't any hope." His gaze drifted over her body. "My darling, you may as well make the most of the situation. We can make this work."

Slowly she approached the cell, standing toe to toe with him. "I'm not YOUR darling. I'm HIS Crisalide and I'm going to bring MY dragon home."


	8. Chinese Rocks

Chapter 1 – Vignettes of Draco's Relations

Chapter 8 - Chinese Rock………………[Chinese Rock by Ramones]

As Draco wandered towards the light, blissful for going to heaven yet despondent to his core for leaving his family, from behind he heard a sweet familiar voice beckoning him. "My dragon," she called. When he turned, he saw his Crisalide wearing her wedding gown and fairy wings from the Coeus Awards. With a flutter of her wings, she flew into his arms. Silky lips met his as she melted against him. Bliss enveloped him. "Stay."

"I want to stay with all my heart but this body is dying. I don't have a choice."

Then he turned back towards the light. "You have a choice which I'm making for you. You've only lost hope." Immediately, she stepped in front of him and pressed her hands against his chest with a strength that surpassed his potent veela vigor. "Heaven can have you after you have lived a full and wonderful life with me." She took his hands and led him back to the luscious forest he saw upon arrival.

"How did you get here?"

"I've always been here. I'm the part of Hermione's soul that became part of you when you bonded. In your heart, this is how you see me: your pixie bride." She then pointed to a tiny grassy knoll the size of a pillow. "Rest here for awhile."

As he lay there, he could feel the soft cool grass while her scent filled the air wafting from a gentle breeze. "Where will you be?"

"Exactly where I belong," she replied with a kiss. As she curled up in his arms, she caressingly stroked his temples. "Rest and I'll take care of you." When he closed his eyes, she pressed her hand to his heart. "Feel this." Momentous love enveloped him overcoming every ounce of anger, despair or sadness he had ever felt during his entire life. "This is the love I feel for you." Softly, she kissed him. "While we've experienced so many splendid moments together, four of those times were the most special ever: our wedding and the first time you held each of your children. Those were the four times the ever so stoic Draco Malfoy shed tears of joy. When you feel dispair, remember those moments." As he basked in that feeling, enjoying the silky curves that rested against him, he drifted to sleep. Just before he awoke to surroundings not his own, he felt Crisalide's lips brush against his. "My dragon, I love you. I'm with you always. You need to rise."

As he awoke, he looked around the study. "I thought you were dead," Hermione stated. "You've been out since yesterday."

Dawn peeked through the window. "I'm not dead yet but I do need a shower." His stomach growled audibly. "And a good meal." Since this world was similar but different, he wondered. "Dobby!"

Instantly an old familiar face appeared before him. "Yes, master."

"Please make me some breakfast: lean ham with egg whites on whole wheat toast along with some English breakfast tea. Have it ready in a half hour."

"Yes, sir."

"Once I feel a little better, I'm contacting my world. Maybe I can help somehow with my return?"

"Your world doesn't have a Prodo Mundus mirror and the one in this world is destroyed. There's no way for you to return."

"All I've heard from you the entire time I've been here is can't and impossible! If you cannot be helpful, then at least be quiet," he said sternly.

"I bet you never speak to her that way," she retorted in a pouty voice.

"I don't need to," he said as he turned to leave. "She's formulating a plan right now to bring me home. I know it."

After he showered and ate, he returned to the study. As he readied a mirror shard for communication, excruciating pain burned on his toes then to his feet. "What's going on?"

"Do you feel like you're on fire?" Hermione watched him keenly.

"Yes," he replied as the unbearable pain moved passed his ankles.

"He was addicted to Somnium Ingenium. If you don't take some, the withdrawal will kill you. He always keeps a stash."

"I can always brew some myself if I can find a potions book," he countered.

"You don't have time and there are about twenty variations of the potion. Only the same potion can satisfy the withdrawal. If you ingest another variation, you'll still withdraw which can kill even the healthiest of wizards." She thought a moment. "Try beneath his desk."

Shaking with pain, he reached under the desk to find a small flask. "How much do I take?"

"With the addiction as advanced as his, five swallows, I think."

Dutifully, he swallowed the sweet liquid five times. Immediately, the fire in his legs dissipated as elation enveloped him while his entire body experienced an orgasm. Instantaneously, he felt invincible while the concerns of the world around him faded away.

"Think of an ability or two that you've always wanted and it will unlock them."

Immediately he thought of playing piano like Sev did. "Is there a music room?"

"Just down the hall, third door on the left."

As she said, he found a room with a grand piano and every instrument he could imagine. As he tickled the ivories of the piano, scintilating melodies poured from his fingertips until his fingers hurt. Checking the time, he had continued well past dinner. After he grabbed a bite, he realized he hadn't contacted his world. Disturbingly, the thought of it completely escaped him, as did his concern for his family. _If that is what this potion does, it isn't worth it._

Using another shard, he contacted his world to find his family gathered in his study. Immediately, they yelled, "We love you."

Hermione stepped very close to the mirror. "I love you so much and we're developing a way to bring you home."

"I love you too but I'm rather weak."

"Can you give us 48 hours to research and prepare?"

"Yes," he replied.

"We will bring you home but save your strength." Hermione smiled and caressed the dragon necklace he gave her on their first real date. In that moment, he met her gaze to see the light that shined only for him, brighter than he ever saw before, elating him more than the potion he recently ingested. Quickly, he blew her a kiss as the spell faded.

With forty-eight hours of trying to sustain this body, he decided to research his enemy. First, he went to the library to research the potion addiction. From an obscure book, he found some disturbing notes.

Somnium ingenium: The prime ingredients are always fairy blood and poppy seeds that must be combined first. Though many variations of the potion exist, they are all characterized by a bright orange almost glowing color. The potion can unlock and greatly magnify hidden talents that the user wishes and give its user feelings of overwhelming exuberance. With one use of this potion, a deathly addiction begins. Withdrawal begins with devastating pain as if the addict's skin is on fire. After unbearable pain, the addict's heart stops. With each use, the addiction intensifies and worsens the withdrawal. Continual use eventually changes the addict's personality causing only base emotions to surface. Addiction is noted by a growing need of more potion and increased frequency. The addiction itself causes death eventually. Usually, an addict survives twenty years.

"How often did he take this potion?"

"I think when he first started, every week. Now, it's daily."

"How old is he and when did he start using?"

"He's thirty now. I believe he started at twenty-one, shortly before we met."

"Then he used more than the addiction dictated. He should have ten more years left. In the meantime, I need to ensure I have enough potion for his addiction. Can you tell me his other hiding places?" As she rattled off various spots, he gathered hidden flasks to form a considerable quantity that he spread on the desk. "So he used this stuff to play music and sing, I wonder why. It looks like he had wealth already."

"Who knows?"

"Now that my work for the night is done, I'm going to bed." He brought the portrait to the bedroom. "Thank you for your help." While he searched for some pajamas, he found a diary which he decided to read the following day. "Please wake me in the morning."

Late in the morning, Draco awoke to feel burning in his toes. He raced to the study and dutifully drank his five swallows of potion. Then he flipped through the other Draco's journal noting the important parts.

Throughout his counterpart's childhood and teenage years, his father ignored him while his mother showered him with affection whenever she could. Lucky for him and this world, Voldemort never existed. However, his parents split but never divorced. During a few isolated incidents, his father hit him. His mother had fought for custody but to no avail since his father had strong political ties. This Draco felt he had no special talents while being suspended from school constantly for various stunts. At the age of seventeen, his father went to prison for using the Imperius curse. This saddened Narcissa greatly but elated him. However, he penned some phenomenal lyrics about his feelings of isolation and confusion.

At the age of nineteen, an Azkaban escapee who wanted revenge against his father, killed his mother. Since he blamed his father for again bullocksing up his life, he refused to go along with any arranged marriages. This resulted in a new problem: witches wanting the Malfoy heir and not him. _I know that feeling but luckily, I found someone who loves the real Draco. _

His mother's death and lack of affection and pride on the part of his father furthered Draco's feelings of low self-worth. To combat this, his addiction began. With it, he felt special with his new abilities. He played music and his voice enchanted record crowds. Newspapers everywhere wrote articles about him, which he hoped the bastard in prison would see and know he was proven wrong.

Soon after, he completely hated his father for his mother's death. After Narcissa's death, no one visited his father in prison except when he visited him for his 44th birthday. On that day, Draco let him have it: telling him only a miserable bastard would hit his own child and that it was entirely his fault that Narcissa died. During the visit, he told him that he hoped he would die soon. As Draco left, he heard his father weeping which was the only emotion aside from anger he ever saw from him.

Several days after the visit Lucius committed suicide. Draco concluded that his stage voice induced a severe depression. Part of him wanted his father to die but a part of him did love him. On these pages, part of the ink was smudge, from tears. Despite it all, he was his father. In order to alleviate his guilt, he donated a portrait of himself to Papo's Orphanage. For a fee, one can converse with a rockstar.

During his 21st birthday bash, he met her again: his Hermione Granger. Apparently, he knew her during his first two years of school before her parents moved to Paris. By the next month, he fell in love with her and truly felt happiness.

At the time Mirror Man appeared, the couple purchased Proto Mundus Mirror. They scanned the various worlds for rich, powerful Draco and Hermione couples who were happy. _That time I was ecstatic and relieved because I had my Hermione back and my sons. No wonder the mirror chose the boys' room; that's where I felt those powerful emotions._

A couple of years later, Draco succumbed to bouts of anger possibly due to the potion addiction. Childhood traumas resulted in him nearly hitting Hermione but instead it resulted in screaming matches. A year later when he was 28, Hermione discovered his addiction. Soon after, he discovered she had a lover. When he caught him leaving the Manor, he killed him. Actually, he made him kill himself using his voice to induce a severe depression. Because of that, Hermione left him. At the time of the affair, the handwriting in the journal became erratic. _He went mad._ Then Hermione died later. All the light in the world left him. Several months ago, he planned to switch souls with him, all to get her back.

Once Draco finished reading, he turned to Hermione's portrait. "It seems he's not the only naughty one. You had an affair." _Because he was part veela, even though he didn't bond, that affair drove him to imbibe more potion._

"He killed my lover. It was only once anyways. Besides, he was emotionally distant so often." She looked at him innocently. "The entire thing was his fault."

"He expressed himself through his lyrics. Did you two ever try just helping each other instead of tearing each other down all the time?" She said nothing. "Thought so." _Oh bugger, if he uses that voice enchantment on my family. Why didn't I think of this before? I can't stand how this crap is affecting me._

Quickly, he grabbed another mirror shard. From the other side, he found his three children and an older boy in his study. "Who are you?" He observed Scorpius looking slightly distraught, sitting by himself.

"Brandon the babysitter," the boy replied. "Everyone is in the basement researching."

"I'll be quick. The imposter may have ingested Somnium ingenium. That potion is highly addictive and makes his voice very dangerous."

"I'll pass the information along immediately."


	9. On the Homefront

Chapter 1 – Vignettes of Draco's Relations

Chapter 9 – On the Homefront[Starlight by Muse]

The next day, they gathered research materials while searching through the basement and the Malfoy library because Draco no longer kept the required books in his office since he had abandoned his research. They religated the children to Draco's study in case he contacted them.

Casually Brandon read The Daily Prophet when Astrum bounded in with a brush and hair clips while the Scorpius avoided everyone. "Scorpy, can I braid your hair?"

"No," he replied before adjourning to the other side of the room.

"But you always let me braid your hair," she countered as she followed him.

"Would you braid my hair," Brandon asked not wanting to see her slight pout turn into tears.

"Ok," she replied. She kissed Scorpius' cheek, skipped over and started to put a couple of fine braids in his hair.

"Are your eyes real?" The question shocked Brandon.

"Astrum, we need to work on the filter that runs from your brain to your mouth," Sev stated.

A slight chuckle eminated from Scorpius while he read.

Then Brandon conversed a moment with their father in the mirror about the potion the prisoner injested. "Stay here for a moment," he told the children. "I need to speak to your grandfather downstairs."

Quickly, he ran downstairs into the basement. "Is Mr. Malfoy here?"

"In the back, to your left," a female voice replied.

Hastily, Brandon made his way in that direction in the room that seemed to be larger than a soccer field. Suddenly, a black King Cobra raised itself in front of him.

Within the basement, Lucius searched every nook and cranny for more books in his unregistered animagus form, which allowed him to do so efficiently without needing to move things to get to them. When he heard Brandon looking for him, he promptly appeared. Before he finished reverting, the boy jumped ten feet back with a loud scream. "Brandon, you asked for me." The boy just stared blankly as the blood rushed from his face. Fearing the boy would faint, he lightly slapped him several times to get him out of his catatonia. "Fear of snakes, interesting?" After a few more taps, the boy's eyes registered reality.

"Your son appeared in the mirror. His counterpart uses Somnium ingenium. It can make his voice a weapon. He wanted me to warn you." Promptly, Brandon exited the room.

Once Brandon regained his composure, he returned to the room where the children awaited. Astrum ran up to him and stared at him with a look of concern. "There's no need to be afraid. Everything will be fine."

Scorpius stood as their representative. "We want to help."

"I agree and I would like to help as well. Just let me sit here a moment."

Trepiditiously, Brandon descended the stairs once more. "Mr. Malfoy, I need to speak to you but before I come down, is everything normal?"

"Brandon, you may come down now."

Once he heard Lucius' icy tones, he resumed his descent. Lucius stood in front of a table with a mountainous stack of books. "The children would like to help. Perhaps, they can read some children's books notating references to mirrors. Sometime fairy tales have references to facts that have been long forgotten. Maybe it's farfetched, but at least they would feel like they are contributing."

"Very well," he replied. "I am pleased they wish to help."

"I wish to help as well." Carefully, he studied the stack of books. "So we can research more efficiently, I can eliminate a few books that I know for certain contain no references to mirrors."

"We welcome your help." Then he gestured to the stack. "You know for certain these books don't contain useful information?"

"I have an eidetic memory with above average comprehension but I'm not a speed reader. Actually, I read slower than most." Quickly, Brandon set aside sixteen books that contained no useful references, which eliminated a quarter of the books.

Once he finished quelling the stack, he grabbed a box marked children's books and brought it upstairs and presented them to the children. "Some of these fairy tales may contain references to mirrors, which may have a basis in fact."

"Astrum, you can make bookmarks with your construction paper for everyone so they can mark their references? Scorpius and Severus, when she is finished, will you take turns reading to her so she can help?"

"Yes," they answered and the children began their research. Luckily, they found one fairy tale in particular that contained several hints.

That night everyone gathered in Lucius' study as he led the discussion. "Our first issue is bringing Draco back, which is where our current research comes in. Once that is done, we face the issue of the potion the imposter injested into our Draco's body."

Hermione presented her information first. "The prisoner mentioned the Prodo Mundus Mirror. Before he made the switch, he rigged his wand to destroy the mirror and itself once the switch was made. He chose this world because the Prodo Mundus had been destroyed long ago in our world. My research confirmed its destruction centuries ago."

"Only one that kind of mirror could exist in each world otherwise they would cause dimensional instability in that world," Harry added. "Also, historians theorize that it originated in ancient Egypt. Ancient wizards shot transdimensional spells into a mirror to create it. These mirrors possessed such potent magic that they became feared and thus destroyed."

"The pieces were often used to create other less powerful but still magical mirrors," Narcissa added.

"Theoretically, the Prodo Mundus could be used to view any dimension using its mirrors as windows as long as one knew which dimension to contact," Lucius added. "Also, I found a book that tells how to cast an interdimensional spell."

Once everyone spoke, Astrum stood up and presented their books. "We found information too. There's a magic mirror in Snow White."

"We found similar tales matching Snow White in other countries like Italy and Germany," Severus added.

"They all originated at the same time around 500 years ago," Scorpius added.

"Coincidentally, the three most powerful mirrors known were in and still are in those three countries," Brandon added.

"From that we can conclude that the mirrors can talk to each other since three separate countries had very similar fairy tales around the same time. In addition, the story itself supports that theory. How else would the mirror tell the queen she was the fairest? It compared the reflections from the other mirrors throughout the land." Hermione paced a moment.

"If they can tell each other stories, they can tell each other any other events that has happened like with Voldemort. Further, since the Prodo Mundus contacts regular mirrors, it could be in touch with the magical mirrors of this world," Narcissa concluded. "Since the pieces of the original created other magical mirrors perhaps the larger shards created those three."

"If those ancient Egyptians used magic similar to that used to create Tarooj, they would have used the spirit of an elemental, as in the case of Tarooj, a minor one." Lucius reflected a moment. "For a mirror as powerful as the original had to be, a very potent elemental needed to be imbued into it. The fragmented elemental could easily have a sense of itself in its various fractions as well as have a conscience of sorts."

The prisonor knew secrets of their marriage and children, which he gleamed from mirrors within their home but it was all relatively current. Not long after they started dating, Draco would slip into a depression when he remembered the happenings with Voldemort. To get the issues off his chest, she suggested that he confess. At the time, she thought he had gone to church since upon his return he mentioned receiving forgiveness. Now that she reflected on it, she remembered his disdain for churches at that time. The direction he flew when he left, headed towards Hogwarts and he returned quite late. Based on the flight time, Hogwarts seemed a reasonable destination. Draco confessed to the Mirror of Erised and saw what he had wished for most at that time: forgiveness of those he had been forced to torture.

"Based on the information that our prisoner knows, he received information for the Mirror of Erised. A shard of this world's Prodo Mundus made that mirror. If the ancient wizards created the Prodo Mundus by shunting transdimensional spells into it, maybe we can do the same to the Mirror of Erised enough to make one jump." Though only a conjecture, Hermione thought this could be the reason the prisoner wanted to eliminate the head of the family since Lucius could learn the spell needed and with his power try to bring Draco back.

"Who could cast a powerful enough spell to do that," asked Harry.

"The head of the Malfoy family," Narcissa stated proudly.

"Since we don't know how potent the spell needs to be, we can cast at the same time," Hermione added. "Also, we don't want Father to overcast."

"Agreed," Narcissa added as she lovingly took his arm.

"Very well then," Lucius agreed. "We will gather the books needed to learn and practice starting tomorrow at 7 AM. In between lessons, we will research that potion further so we know what we face. Brandon, arrangements have been for you to stay longer. Everyone, get a good nights sleep so you can work hard tomorrow."

The next day they all learned and practiced casting the necessary transdimensional spell. Once Hermione mastered the spell, she researched the potion Draco contacted them about: Somnium ingenium that she presented to Lucius. "Father, the potion is completely addictive. The addiction itself will kill Draco in twenty years. However, the withdrawal will kill him immediately from a heart attack."

Lucius swallowed hard. "My son can overcome the withdrawal because he's part veela."

At once, Hermione contacted her parents not wanting to chance Draco's survival on his veela heritage.

That evening after dinner, they discussed stealing the mirror. Promptly after dinner, Lucius enacted his plan. "Potter!" Lucius stood wearing one of Draco's favorite capes, hat and holding his dragon's head cane. "We need to get the Mirror of Erised from Hogwarts. I'll need you there as my bodyguard since I don't want to bring any more people into this than we already have."

"So he told you about the bodyguard policy," Harry replied.

"Of course he did since I am his father." Lucius swigged some polyjuice potion and quickly turned into Draco. Together they held the portkey to Hogwarts. Once there, they immediately sought Headmaster McGonagall. "On behalf of the Ministry, we need to confiscate the Mirror of Erised immediately for safe keeping. It seems there is a dark wizard intent on stealing it, who might destroy Hogwarts to get it."

"Very well then," she replied.

Levitating the mirror, they touched the portkey and arrived at Malfoy Manor. "That was very convincing," Harry commented.

Lucius looked at him with a nefarious grin. "Of course it was. After all, it was the truth."


	10. Revenge the Malfoy Way

Chapter 1 – Vignettes of Draco's Relations

Chapter 10 – Revenge the Malfoy Way[My Way by Sid Vicious]

Early the next morning Draco drank the required potion. Using another shard, he contacted his world to find Scorpius waiting for his call. "Hello Scorpius, since I don't have long, is everything still a go?"

"Yes, mum said today at noon," he replied.

"I'll be ready. I love you all." The image of Scorpius' sad face faded. Draco surmised that his counterpart had used the voice on him, making his son dispondent. _Don't worry Scorpius; Father will take care of everything._

Behind him, Draco heard soft weeping from Hermione. "Please don't think too badly of me but I had to ensure that Draco wouldn't try to find me when I left. I was pregnant with his child. I took a lover so he wouldn't want me anymore. If he found out about the baby after I left, he would think it wasn't his."

"Where's the child?"

"With my parents," she replied. "I had him in a Muggle hospital but I died soon after. I named him Sebastian."

Now that Draco knew a child was involved, he needed to augment his plans for revenge. In the basement and few of the other rooms of the manor, he searched for some relics and books, finding exactly what he needed. Afterwards, he wrote a note to Sebastian and then a will.

_Dear Sebastian,_

_Please read the books inside this box. After you do, you will understand things much better. Your mother loved you. Your father never knew you existed and it is far better for you that he didn't. Do not blame yourself for these events. Your parents' portraits are at Papo's Orphanage. If you contact them, I hope they will comfort you but if they don't, turn to your Muggle grandparents or others who genuinely care. In a way, I'm your father but from another world: a world that you can contact once you learn to cast an interdimensional spell. _

_In the meantime, I want to give you some advice that will, hopefully, get you through some of your years on your way to adulthood. First, avoid all substance abuse. It will only make things worse. If today is the worst day of your life, tomorrow can only get better. Second, use the advantages you have to better yourself. Do not waste your time blaming everyone for the things you don't have. Third, be proud to be a Malfoy. _

_I've set aside enough money for your education and expenses that will be available to you during your growing years. Once you graduate, funds will be disbursed to you yearly with maturation on your 25__th__ birthday._

_When you're older, I hope you will contact me._

_Your pseudo father from another world who cares,_

_Draco Malfoy_

In the box, he packed a few of the mirror shards that he wouldn't need, the book of Malfoy traditions and history, a book on veelas and a book on transdimensional spells. "Dobby!" Instantly, Dobby arrived. "Please give this to Sebastian Granger on his eleventh birthday." Then he handed him the will. "Give this to the Ministry's legal department."

Knowing what this Hermione did for her child, he wanted to give her a gift for helping him. On a hunch, he looked through the songs his counterpart penned and found exactly what he expected to. Then he brought Hermione's portrait to the ballroom. He threw a gold and silver knot necklace into the portrait. "Put that on."

Once she did, she stepped out of the portrait. "I'm real once more."

"For only ten minutes," he replied. He handed her some of the lyrics that she quickly glanced over. "What do you see?"

"Beautiful poetry filled with love," she answered.

He held up some lyrics to the light penned after she died and pointed to the clearer droplets on the paper. "Tears, he loved you in the only way he knew how. Before he even met you, he started on a twisted path. At least take comfort in that." Her teary eyes reflected remorse with happiness, knowing his counterpart truly loved her. As he opened the music box, the room filled with majestic light while a waltz played. "This is my thank you for helping me. Would you do me the honor?"

"I would love to." Together they danced. "Are you pretending I'm her?"

"No, but you're going to pretend I'm him before the addiction."

"Then hold me closer, no need to be so formal." Per her request, he held her closer. "For the first few years I was with him, he was so charming. He called me his muse. I'm sorry your family had to deal with the vile, twisted monster he became."

Several times, he twirled and dipped her showing his moves. _My Hermione always complained about my public formality but eventually accepted it. This little trick with the ballroom came in so handy when she was pregnant and I wouldn't allow her to go into smoke filled nighclubs. _

"You have that dreamy look in your eyes. You're thinking of her, aren't you?" Sheepishly, he nodded. "Would you kiss me, like you kiss her?"

Though she wasn't his Hermione as he gazed into her eyes, she was still Hermione. For what she did for her child and the help she gave him, he couldn't deny her. Gently he pulled her against him and tilted her head back. As he caressed the softness of her cheek, brushing a couple of tears aside, he lightly brushed his lips against hers. Pretending she was his Crisalide, his kiss intensified until she faded back into her portrait. "Thank you," she whispered. "He used to kiss me that way. Now I know how much he loved me."

When he heard her crying, he felt like he had a brick in his throat and had to walk away. Even though she wasn't his, her tears killed him. Once he regained his composure, he grabbed a pouch filled with gold coins and put her portrait into a box. "Dobby, please take this to Papo's Orphanage. Tell them this donation belongs to them, as long as they hang this portrait next to the one of me and always keep them together." The portrait of his counterpart was done before he became a monster. Sincerely, he hoped they would comfort each other.

During his departure preparations, he thought that his counterpart might try to hijack the other Draco. Taking a shard of the mirror, he went to the far corner of the study so the other shards wouldn't get this command, if it worked. **"**P**repositus," he commanded as he shot prismatic light into it. **

**A Draco with a Mohawk and a slight scar on his cheek, wearing a militaristic long jacket, who stood amongst a passel of silver haired children of various ages that sat as if in a class, looked up. ****_He's breeding his own coven._**** Wandless, he instantly commanded forth a huge sphere of black prismatic electricity, causing his children to cheer loudly and clap. "Yeah Papa! More dark magic! Please!" **

**Then he yelled, "Scenario three." Instantly, the children quietly lined up and left.**

**_That one is powerful._**** "Hold on, I just want to warn you but I'm very weak in this body."**

**With a sneer, he turned the black light into prismatic white light and aimed it at the mirror. "Go on, I can hold this for several minutes. I learned this spell after someone startled my wife and me years ago."**

**At once, Draco stopped shooting the light as his end. "The Draco of this world as you can see is dying. He hijacked my body in my world but my family will bring me back. Once the transfer is complete, this Draco may try to switch souls with you but I don't think he'll be able to. Just in case, I wanted to warn you."**

**"Thank you."**

**"Your father didn't give you that scar, did he?"**

**"No," he replied almost offended. "My father was one of the most powerful and cunning dark wizards ever, who happened to be a hero because he killed another dark wizard named Voldemort. Like my father, I'm a dark wizard as well, but we both have standards. Is your father still alive?"**

**"Yes, he'll be the one to cast the most powerful of the spells to bring me home."**

**"You're lucky. As thanks for the warning, if you have the shard that you're going to use to get back, I think I can help." Per his request, Draco grabbed the biggest shard and held it up. The wand-less light he cast, he forced to form a hollow circle. Using a crystal wand that pulsated blood red, he cast an enormous amount of prismatic light that shot from his dimension into the shard through the hollow circle he kept going. "Hopefully, that will help." **

**While the other Draco cast his magic, he decided to chat and pass the time. "By the way, he chose you among others because of your wife so you may want to warn her as well. That is if she is my wife's counterpart: petite pixie with honey colored wavy hair, cleverer than…"**

**"Us," he finished. "Beat us in every class but."**

**"The Dark Arts," they said simultaneously then laughed maniacally. **

**The other Draco's nose started bleeding. "That shard will work once and will help to get you home. However, the other side will need to cast quite a bit, but it will keep your father from overcasting. Well, this is it for me. "**

**"Thanks for your help," he yelled to the fading image.**

Then he waited for the noon hour.


	11. The Long Road to Recovery

Chapter 1 – Vignettes of Draco's Relations

Chapter 11 The Long Road to Recovery[You've Got Another Thing Comin' by Judas Preist]

In the bottom most vestibule of Malfoy Manor, Hermione kneeled next to Lucius. "My wife knows about this and now you should but you can't tell anyone ever, not even your friend Potter or your children. Within the house, this isn't to be discussed or even hinted at."

"I promise to keep this a secret."

While he silently commanded a spell, known only to the head of the Malfoy clan, he pressed his left hand on an ancient slate stone that appeared to be several centuries old, at least. A wand made of silver and green emeralds in an instricately woven pattern appeared and almost molded itself into Lucius' hand.

"This is the heart of Malfoy. Only the head of the family can wield it. It contains a drop of blood from each head of the family since the beginning of the line. This wand powers the homes' defenses by imbueing itself into the manor. We reinforce the defenses by chanelling defensive spells into the topmost spire. The wand in turn amplifies those spells. When I'm away, the head of the family can command it but not wield it. Further, the wielder can only cast for the benefit of the Malfoy clan and it cannot be removed from the Malfoy home. If the head of the clan dies, the secrets are passed to the heir through dreams. Because of our family history, many fathers do not tell their son's or siblings about the wand since absolute power corrupts. However, I told Draco of this on his 25th birthday."

"If our Draco doesn't return, you must kill the imposter, immediately. For the safety of your children, you must. Promise me you will."

"But Father, you are the head of the family." For a moment, she sat quietly then shed a few tears. "I promise," she solemnly replied.

The family prepared to cast the spell in the prison. Carefully, they aligned the mirror so the prisoner could face it while casting a protection spell so he couldn't break it. Using his newly taught and duly authorized Imperius Curse, Brandon held the prisoner facing the mirror with his eyes open. Gathered together, Narcissa, Harry, Ginny, Hermione and Lucius cast a transdimensional spell simultaneously while the children watched from a hidden cubby. Everyone stared in awe as Lucius cast a spell four times as great as the rest of them put together, holding his regular wand in one hand and a silver one in the other. Several minutes passed when Hermione noticed Lucius' nose bleeding. _Please let this work and don't let Father die._

Suddenly light shot from the mirror into the prisoner's eyes. Everyone stopped immediately. With the transfer complete, Brandon released the Imperius curse.

Immediately, Hermione rushed to her husband. In his eyes, she saw adoration and tenderness. Then, his entire family flocked to him telling him how much they loved him. Scorpius, Severus and Astrum saw Father's eyes smiling at them just like they always did. Narcissa saw her baby boy who looked at her with love and trust. Lucius saw his son who looked at him with love and admiration.

Once everyone finished welcoming him home, he and Hermione adjourned upstairs where he enjoyed a bath and fresh clothes. Afterwards, he napped and awoke to a dinner of every one of his favorite dishes surrounded by his entire family including his in-laws. Then Sev treated them to a little music.

As Draco listened to Sev play, he felt a slight tingling in his toes. The withdrawal had started. Not only did he worry about how the withdrawal would affect him but also he knew his children would sense it. Scorpius took his hand. "Hermione, you need to stay with the children. The withdrawal has started. We're in for a rough night. I love you all. I'm going upstairs now." Quickly he kissed his wife and children. Then he turned to his father. "I don't want anyone to see me like this."

In his bedroom, Draco changed into comfortable pajamas, as the tingling became fire. Now the leather straps that brought so much enjoyment in the past would prevent him from trying to get to the potion, hurting himself or anyone else.

Fierey sensations seared up to his naval when his father entered his room. "I'm not letting you go through this alone. Hermione is with the children."

"Father, I'll probably say some horrible things and beg for the potion. You don't want to be here."

"You're my son and I'm staying with you." For an hour, Lucius watched his son writhe in agony.

Draco screamed in anguish while his muscles tensed. "Get me some potion!" After more screaming, Lucius saw inhuman eyes glaring at him. "Damn you! Get me that potion now!" Several times, Lucius reenforced the straps and the bedposts during the hours he watched his son withdraw. In one final moment, Draco tensed again and looked at him in a moment of complete clarity. "Take care of my family."

In Astrum's room across the hall, Narcissa, Hermione and her parents comforted the children. After several hours, Hermione sensed Draco in distress. Scorpius started to rock back and forth. "No Father," he cried.

Hermione looked to her parents. "You'll need to do it, now."

Lucius took his son's hand. "Stay with me Draco." He feared Draco took his last breath.

Then Hermione's parents rushed in. "Hold him still." Immediately, Lucius used the Imperius curse so his son couldn't move. He watched in awe as they stabbed a needle into his son's chest. "This will help his heart but it won't ease the withdrawal. It's Muggle medicine."

"The burning is dissapating. It started to ease earlier but my heart felt like it would burst." With a flick of his wand, his father cleaned him up and removed his restaints. While the withdrawal symptoms completely dissipated, his family comforted him before leaving him alone with his wife.

Of marriage…

Drained, Draco's eyelides grew heavy as he gazed into her eyes, his Crisalide. "I love you so much."

Tears of happiness streamed from her eyes. "I love you too. I can't ever lose you." Slowly, she caressed his cheek. "Many wives will say that they wished their husbands were more loving, more trusting, better with their kids, paid attention to them more, encouraged them more or had a more exciting sex life," she said in a slightly hushed tone in the end. "I never say any of those things because I don't need to. I have all of that because I have the best husband ever. Now rest, I've taken care of everything."

When he awoke the next morning, Hermione left him a note letting him know of his recovery plans.

My Dragon,

For the next couple of weeks, your father will use Polyjuice potion and with Harry's help, cover for you at the Ministry while you recover. Astrum will assist your father and Boyd but promises to spend time with you. The boys will be tutored at home by Brandon. Please tutor him on some of his subjects since his is missing classes for us.

I love you and I'll see you tonight.

_My father and Harry working together, maybe I'm in the wrong world. My assistant is running the show with my daughter. Why is it I have to leave the boys on people's doorsteps practically but everyone fights over who gets my daughter? I hope that she'll pencil me in sometime._

Of children…

On his first day of recovery, after Draco showered and dressed he crawled back into bed, nearly exhausted from his miniscule physical exertion. Tinkey popped in with a light brunch for him. With a light knock on the door, he heard Sev and Astrum on the other side. "Father, may we come in?"

"Enter," he replied.

Astrum ran in with a hairbrush, comb and small ponytail holders while Sev ambled in behind with his CD player and some CD's. "May I comb and braid your hair, Father?"

"Of course," he answered. "I would love to listen to some music while you work."

Sev smiled and loaded a CD. "I have Birthday Massacre, Cadaverica and Asphyxia. You'll love them." Sev noticed him looking for Scorpius. "Scorpius is riding Tarooj."

_Maybe my instincts about Scorpius were wrong and everything is fine._ With a huge smile, Draco relaxed as he listened to music from a nearly eight-year-old disc jockey while getting a hairdo from a four-year-old stylist. _Today is a fantastic day. _An hour later, he strolled through his home for a couple laps. When he returned, he listened to more music with Sev. "Your Grandfather is teaching your sister German or French at the moment over tea, correct?" Smiling wryly, Sev nodded. "So, where's your brother?" From the way Sev hung his head, Draco knew his initial instincts regarding the actions of his counterpart were correct. The boys were never apart from each other for this long. _No one told me because they wanted to wait until I was stronger._ "What happened?"

"I covered for him and he snuck in to talk to the imposter. Afterwards, he cried for a long time and wouldn't speak to me. Scorpius is the bravest. Whatever that wizard said really hurt him. No one can get to him."

"I'll talk to him." Inadvertantly, he yawned.

"You need a nap, don't you Father."

"I guess I do. We'll listen to more music tomorrow. Have your brother bring some dinner in a few hours, alone. I'll talk to him then."

"Thank you." At the door, Sev turned and smiled. "Father, remember when you promised to take me to concerts?" He nodded. "You said when I became a teenager that I wouldn't want to go to them with you anymore. That's not going to happen."

"When you become a teenager, your attitude will change. It's inevitibable."

"No Father, on that, it won't," he replied in a very serious tone.

"Thank you Sev. Does this mean that you're going to stay out of trouble as well?"

"That's highly improbable." As he left, he flashed a devilish smile.

"Tell Tinkey to fix my favorites but a little too much."

Of fatherhood…

Now that Draco felt more himself, he knew he needed to talk to Scorpius. While he would describe Scorpius as reserved, his excessively reclusive behavior worried him. From the morose melodies eminating from Sev's piano, he worried as well. After a half-hearted knock, Scorpius entered with a tray of food. Rumpled clothes, bloodshot eyes with dark circles, palid skin and a sloppy ponytail revealed the world of hurt he experienced. "While your brother practices his lessons, would you dine with me?"

With barely a nod, refusing to look him in the eyes, Scorpius sat next to him. "Before we get started, tell me what my double said to you." He tilted his chin up. "Tell me."

"I'm different than the other kids my age. Sev makes all the friends and stuff. I'm not shy but I can't read other people like he can. Except for family, I just don't know if I can trust anyone so I rely on his judgment."

Draco handed him half of his sandwich. "Many people are like that. That's just the way they are. Sev's friends eventually become your friends. They recognize you for who you are." Half-heartedly, Scorpius nodded. "Besides, if Sev's judgement is spot on, who does he trust the most?" Scorpius shrugged. "You." While he knew Scorpius wasn't lying, he knew he only told him half the story. "What else did he say to you?"

"He said that when I get older I'll become jaded and turn into a dark wizard." Then he noticed his son's bottom lip tremble and his eyes become glassy, highly unusual behavior. After a few bites more, he finished.

"There's more isn't there," he surmised. Some of their peers had called both boys dark wizards, which they actually exploited. As he bear hugged his son, he gently rubbed the back of his head just like he did in Scorpius' babyhood.

"He said when I got older, I would start by murdering my," Scorpius started sobbing, "brother before I killed the rest of my family."

"That won't happen I promise. Ever since you were little, you looked after your brother and you still do. Your brother said when you thought that your sister and I were in trouble, your first thought was to rescue us. You didn't even care about the consequences of skipping school. By birthright, you will eventually become head of the family. Moreover, by your actions of taking care of your siblings and the rest of your family, you deserve to be head of the family. You will make our family more powerful than ever."

"But I created some dark magic. It's unheard of at my age."

"So you think that just because you can perform dark magic, you are a dark wizard." Scorpius shrugged. "Do you think I'm a dark wizard?" Scorpius shook his head. "You're going to forget what I show you." He nodded. Draco openned a window and pointed to a large rock in the distance. Without using his wand, Draco simultaneously shot two powerful bolts of black lightning at the rock obliterating it. Scorpius' eyes widened while his jaw dropped open. "That is what I would do to anyone who tries to harm our family. Revenge, cunning and dark magic are Malfoy traits, which I use to put very evil wizards in Azkaban. Part of me is a dark wizard, but that part of me enables me stop far darker wizards. I have standards. It's not the magic you wield, but what you use it for that makes you evil. You have choices just make the right ones. Your mother and I are here to help you with that."

Scorpius still seemed sullen. "What else did that sod say to you?"

Sheepishly, he answered, "That my family only pretended to love me."

"Your entire family loves you." As he hugged him, he whispered in his ear, "Especially Father." When he felt Scorpius relax, he looked down to see that he had fallen asleep with a smile on his face. _My poor son, you haven't slept since I was kidnapped._ Just like when he was a baby, Scorpius snoozed while he rested his head on his father's chest.

Very late the next morning, Draco saw that his son had awoken earlier and quietly left. His father knocked on the door. "Draco, time for your late morning torture," he announced. "You're supposed to practice boxing for fifteen minutes today to start."

Next to him, he found a note from Hermione, for his eyes only. "Puro, Thank you. It looks like you took care of Scorpius. I slept in the next room so I wouldn't disturb either of you. You're a terrific father. However, tonight you're going to show me what a terrific lover you are. I love you. Crisalide."

Lazily, Draco got up and dressed. "Thank you, Father. I knew I could count on you." While Draco punched away, cheerful melodies resounded through the manor. "I think this means the boys are back to normal. Father, would you mind checking on them but subtely?"

Of brotherhood…

Hunched over his piano, Sev quietly tinkered halfheartedly with a plink here and there. Cacophonous plunking from the other end startled him. "You have a talent for turning these notes into melodies." Scorpius sat next to him.

"Sure but I can't fly like a falcon." While Sev practiced a couple of cheery tunes on the piano, Scorpius' mood lightened. "I have a spell which will make my piano sound eery but the effect only lasts for five minutes. Want to hear?"

"Of course," Scorpius smiled. As Sev readied his wand, Scorpius held his wand hand and focused. "Try it now and see how long it will last."

Sev commanded, "Harpsicorum!" Then he gave Scorpius a nefarious grin. "Works both ways." To show that it worked, he played a few chords. "Of all our friends, even if you weren't my brother, you'd still be my best friend."

"Really," Scorpius beamed. "Same."

"You've always got my back Scorpius but if you ever need me, I've got yours. If you ever want to talk about what happened, I'm here for you."

"I know Sev but I'd rather not think about it now. Father and I sorted it out, for now." He listened to a few more chords. "I've been thinking."

"Hold on, we need scheming music." Sev arched one eyebrow and grinned evily. _I know your plotting look._ Exagerating his movements, he played Toccata and Fugue. [_And now for musical accompaniment.] _Neither boy noticed when a king cobra slithered through the room, hiding in the shadows.

"How appropriate!" Scorpius laughed heartily. "I've analyzed some of our past few schemes and I've figured out how we get can away with them from now on. We need to have others do our bidding so we can reap the rewards but if the others get caught they take the rap." Scorpius' brow furrowed.

"Like henchmen," Sev added as he played. "We'll call them the Malfoy Minions." With a depraved grin and a twinkle in his eye, he played on. "Of course, we won't call them that to their faces."

"Exactly. Also, we must make them always think it was their idea in case they are caught. That's where you come in Sev. You can talk anyone into anything."

"That's right. We should use the Potters. Being Chief Auror, Uncle Harry has access to all kinds of dark wizard talismans and such, so Albus and James can get lots of great stuff. I heard they have a map of Hogwarts that shows where everyone is. That could come in very handy."

"Definitely, it will help with our future plans." Scorpius laughed manically. "James and Albus Potter will be the Malfoy Minions. Father told me that a Malfoy should always be in charge."

"They are our friends still, right?"

"Of course, we're just the friends in charge. In addition, they'll probably go through the same issues we do, once they start school so we'll protect them from bullies. This will ingratiate them to us." Scorpius plotted more. "Further, since it's doubtful they'll be in Slytherin, if they get caught, it'll be their house that loses points. This puts us in a win-win situation."

"I know," Sev commented as he glanced up from the piano.

"We need to take care of those bullies that harrassed us. No one pushes a Malfoy around. Moreover, it will be well known that no one messes with our sister."

"You're right about that. However, soon enough the PITA twins will want to join us." Sev pounded the keyboard with force as he thought of his sister and her friend Lily.

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it."

Suddenly the door creaked as Astrum bounded in. "Play something we can dance to, please Sev."

"How about La Gazza Ladra by Rossini?" Sev played the melody. "I still can't believe Father is forcing us to take dance lessons. At least Grandmother teaches us so it's not so embarrassing."

Dutifully Scorpius twirled his sister as they danced. "Can I braid your hair?"

Scorpius rolled his eyes. "If you insist," he replied.

Unnoticed, a king cobra with a green diamond silently slithered away towards the gym. Smoothly, Lucius changed back to normal and joined Draco as he boxed. "Are the boys best friends again?"

"Indeed they are," he commented.

"From the tune, I heard Sev play, it sounds as if they are scheming again," he surmised. "Those boys don't realize that aside from them going places unescorted and trying dangerous stunts, I get angry because they get caught. Of course, they plot more elaborate schemes than I ever did at their age."

"They're learning from their mistakes," he assured him.

"So what are they hatching this time," Draco asked.

"I can't tell you that. In this case, plausible deniability is your friend but believe me, you would be most proud."

Of revenge...

In another world, evil Draco awoke his first morning back, very disappointed that his scheme didn't work but at least he had his potion. Feeling the burning sensation in his toes, he rushed to his study to find the first flask empty, then the next and the one after that and so on. In the last empty one, he found a note stuffed in the neck. "You messed with the wrong Draco. By the way, Dobby is on vacation for the next ten years."

Of family…a few weeks later

To the east, with long silent strides broken only by the rhythmic clicking of his dragon's head cane, the young Minister of Magic with his head tilted slightly upwards, strode through the halls of Hogwarts: a salient sinewy figure with ice blue eyes on a striking visage that now almost reflected his thirty years. From beneath a pewter beret with the Malfoy crest etched in emerald green, long straight silver hair with three tiny braids on his left side bound with three silver ponytail holders: a star, musical note and scorpion; flowed elegantly atop a pewter Egyptian cotton cape in the subtle March zephyr. Two Aurors flanked him: one younger and one older. Both witches stepped lively to keep up. The sea of students parted giving him a wide berth with some muttering, "Are the Malfoy Miscreants still here?" Instantly, they quieted when they caught his piercing gaze.

To the west, strolling nonchalantly in another hallway, a lean slightly taller than average delicately featured prefect with Islamic green eyes and shoulder length auburn hair, wearing an ill-fitting Ravenclaw robe wondered how the Malfoy's would explain his disappearance or death. With the Ides of March upon him, Brandon waited in the Nostalgia Room for the Minister's appearance.

"Good afternoon Brandon, I trust you are well."

Startled, he turned suddenly. "Very well, thank you Minister. And yourself?"

"Much better, thanks and please call me Draco. During your stay, I thought we had disposed with all of that formality." A house elf appeared with tea and scones.

Brandon poured what he thought might be his last tea before Azkaban. "May I ask what this is in reference to?"

"Recently, the boys explained to me the details of what happened. Originally, I thought Hogwarts had sent you. I want to thank you for bringing my sons home and for helping in my rescue. As I understand it, you had little reason to escort them home and only came at their insistence, out of the kindness of your heart." Draco served him a scone. "They also told me when they had an incident with some bullies which you helped them out with. That's how they came to know you."

"I ensured they weren't punished for defending themselves."

"For that, I am grateful." After a few bites of his scone, he continued. "Aside from my family and close circle of friends, with my position, usually I only see the worst in society. Some of the horrendous things I've seen…." With a sorrowful look, his eyes drifted away. "I punish the scum of the world. It seems that's all I do lately." He stared down at tea. "Many times I lose faith."

"For once, I want to reward someone for doing something good. For the summers and holidays, you would have a place in my home. Also over the summers, I would like to hire you to work two days a week with my wife and father to catalog the books in our cellar. It is quite extensive. You would be paid generously. If you do a good job, having the Minister and a Malfoy as references can get you far in life. No matter what, your education has been paid for."

"You have my sincerest thanks. I thought the Malfoy family hated Ravenclaw?" Draco looked at him questioningly. "When you were an intern, I heard you nearly eviscerated one and your father did some terrible things as well."

"For me, I merely threatened to eviscerate someone who I thought competed against me for the affections of my wife. As for my father," he pressed his lips together, "the rumors are probably true. However, I think the same reason held true."

"That explains it then. Never come between a veela and his mate." Draco's eyes widened. "When your sons told me you were ill because they sensed it and with the silver haired family trait being dominant, I surmised it."

"Well done," he commented with a smile. "Have you told anyone?"

"No, that's your family and has no bearing on anything."

"That means you are trustworthy as well." He shifted slightly. "There are certain things in the family vault that needn't be mentioned outside of the family." Draco then paced the room. "One day maybe I can repay you for helping to save my life." Then he sat down and shifted slightly. "I understand your situation. If you ever need some sort of brotherly advice or someone to talk to, my door is open. You would be treated like part of the family."

"Thanks but I really don't need charity."

"This isn't charity or gratitude. The children really do like you as well as the rest of the family. We had a family meeting and the vote was unanimous, we would like you to join us as part of the family. If you're uncomfortable, you're welcome to stay this summer and see how it goes."

"But what about your father?"

"You've helped the family so you have his gratitude and respect. Actually, the room we have for you is in the west wing, my father and mother's side, since a much nicer one was available there. If my father didn't like the idea, as head of the family, he would veto it but he agreed to it, conditionally." Brandon shifted slightly and looked down. "Don't worry; per an executive order of the Ministry we'reassigned you to Slytherin to avoid issues with my father."

When Brandon looked at him wide eyed, Draco smiled. "I'm just kidding. My father voted you in, regardless of house. I'm offering you a chance to be part of a family once more, a family that welcomes you. Besides, you would be doing me the favor; I never had a little brother. That would be your role so to speak."

"Thanks. I guess I'll see you this summer then." As he exited, he turned. "Would I be able to come home this weekend?"

"Of course, and we enjoy a large family dinner on Sundays. The weekends get lonely here. Every weekend until summer, your presence is expected and welcome. I'll wait for you while you gather your things."

_So Draco Malfoy is my adopted big brother. That's kinda cool._ Strolling back to his room to pack, Brandon smiled just before a look of sheer terror crossed his face. _Bollucks! Does that mean Lucius is my adopted father? _


End file.
